


La Ricompensa

by DarkGiulia69



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Compliant, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: NC17, Romance, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGiulia69/pseuds/DarkGiulia69
Summary: La Cacciatrice ha sacrificato tutto ciò che aveva di più caro per sigillare la Bocca dell'Inferno, compreso il vampiro che amava, ma le sfide che deve affrontare non sono ancora finite...Quando tutto sembra perduto, nell'ora più buia, può rinascere una nuova possibilità di vita e di felicità insperata?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Nel lontano 2003, girellando ad cazzum in rete, come un’imbecille mi spoilerai da sola il finale dell’ultima stagione di Buffy, restandone sconvolta. Decisi quindi di scrivere un mio episodio post-finale che rivoluzionasse tutto. _
> 
> _La storia era canon compliant della serie Vampire Slayer, ma ovviamente non teneva conto di Angel, che in Italia non si conosceva ancora. Avevo dimenticato di averla scritta, ma ritrovandola in un backup mi è venuta voglia di pubblicarla._
> 
> _Perché non l'ho fatto allora? Sì, i siti di fanfiction sono un’altra cosa di cui non avevo la minima nozione nel 2003… Mio Dio, ma sono mai davvero stata così innocente? XD_

≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈ * ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈ * ≈* ≈* ≈* ≈ * ≈* ≈* ≈

Nel calore soffocante del pullman Buffy Summers, la Cacciatrice, chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Sunnydale ormai era lontana molte miglia dietro di lei, che stava lasciandosi alle spalle tutto ciò per cui aveva combattuto, ciò che aveva posseduto, ciò che era stata e quasi tutto ciò che aveva amato. Persino il titolo con cui da anni era abituata a pensare a sé stessa ormai non le apparteneva più. Dopo poche ore dall'apocalisse che aveva sigillato la Bocca dell'Inferno, era risultato evidente che l'incantesimo con cui Willow aveva trasferito l'intero potere di una Cacciatrice a tutte le potenziali aveva avuto un imprevisto effetto collaterale.

Unica tra tutte loro, Buffy aveva perso tutta la forza sovrumana che era propria delle Cacciatrici, riducendosi ad essere niente di più che una normalissima ragazza di 22 anni, come se il potere che aveva donato fosse stato drenato direttamente dalle sue vene. Quando aveva scoperto la propria mutilazione non si era più sentita di accompagnare il gruppo delle sopravvissute che aveva addestrato. Si era separata da loro in una piccola stazione di periferia, promettendo che le avrebbe raggiunte in seguito, ma in realtà senza alcuna intenzione di farlo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di avere costantemente davanti il ricordo di ciò che aveva perduto.

Quasi le sfuggì un’amara risata, pensando a quante volte aveva desiderato essere uguale a tutte le altre, a quanto aveva maledetto il destino che le aveva riservato lo scherzo crudele di conferirle la capacità di difendere il mondo dal Male. Ora la sorte si vendicava concedendole proprio quello che aveva agognato, e lasciandole la vita intera per rendersi conto che aveva inseguito un sogno vano e sciocco.

La sua esistenza futura le si stendeva davanti vuota come un deserto di croci: nessuno scopo grandioso, nessuna missione da compiere, niente per cui valesse la pena lottare davvero, rischiando anche la vita e l’anima. Aveva perso la sua città, il suo mentore, i suoi amici... il suo amore. La visione di Spike, il suo amante vampiro, che bruciava fino a ridursi in cenere davanti a lei le si proiettò nuovamente dietro alle palpebre chiuse, un replay crudele che l’aveva già lacerata innumerevoli volte e che, ne era certa, l’avrebbe accompagnata fino alla tomba.

Buffy strinse le braccia intorno al vuoto che si era aperto al centro stesso della sua anima, dondolandosi in preda ad un dolore che era troppo grande per trovare sfogo nei lamenti o nelle parole. Sapeva con certezza assoluta che mai più avrebbe potuto amare un uomo, nessun altro avrebbe potuto bastarle. Al mondo le restava solo un’altra cosa alla quale voler bene, di un altro genere di amore: sua sorella Dawn.

Aprì gli occhi per rivolgerle uno sguardo affettuoso: la ragazza giaceva raggomitolata sul sedile di fianco al suo, innocente e abbandonata nel sonno, con una mano a farle da cuscino. Buffy protese le dita per scostarle dal viso i lunghi capelli sudati, ricordandosi che almeno per amor suo avrebbe dovuto continuare ad essere forte.

Il movimento sobbalzante del pullman cominciava ad intorpidire anche lei, ottundendo la sofferenza con un velo di torpore. L’ex Cacciatrice appoggiò la fronte bruciante contro il vetro del finestrino, scivolando lentamente nel sonno.

Quando l’incidente avvenne, entrambe le ragazze dormivano profondamente. Non poterono prepararsi all’urto devastante che si ripercosse su di loro quando un camion si schiantò frontalmente contro il pullman con la potenza di un maglio, e si trovarono proiettate nell’aria lacerata dalle urla, insieme agli altri passeggeri annaspanti. Come il cadavere di un dinosauro preistorico, l’automezzo si inclinò lentamente sul fianco e si rovesciò nella riva scoscesa dell’autostrada, ribaltandosi tre volte prima di abbattersi sul fondo della discesa.

Buffy atterrò battendo duramente la schiena e riaprì gli occhi su una scena infernale: nell’abitacolo devastato i feriti si dibattevano per riuscire a liberarsi gli uni dagli altri, oltre che dai bagagli sventrati e dai sedili che l’urto aveva sradicato, lanciandoli come proiettili in ogni direzione. L’ambiente era saturo di sangue e grida e sopra tutto si stendeva, ubriacante, l’odore della benzina surriscaldata.

Con un gemito agonizzante, la ragazza puntò le mani contro l’irriconoscibile cumulo di detriti che l’inchiodava al suolo, riuscendo con fatica a smuoverlo appena quel tanto che bastava per strisciare fuori. Un tempo avrebbe fatto volare per metri lo stesso peso, ma ora, priva della sua forza, il corpo ridotto ad un ammasso dolorante e ammaccato, si sentiva impotente e confusa.

Si accasciò singhiozzante, ma l’istante successivo rialzò il volto, gli occhi immensi di terrore: dov’era Dawn in quel carnaio? Riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi aggrappandosi alla parete inclinata e urlò il nome della sorella, ma a stento udì la propria voce, mescolata com’era alle urla dei feriti intrappolati tra le lamiere torturate.

In preda al panico, sotto shock, quasi nessuno dei passeggeri stava ancora cercando di uscire da quella bomba a orologeria nella quale si era ormai trasformato il pullman, troppo confusi per capire il pericolo. Anche se la sua forza era svanita, però, in Buffy restava la prontezza e l’esperienza di mille emergenze superate e si rese immediatamente conto che l’unico modo per salvarsi era uscendo dal parabrezza esploso, senza attardarsi a cercare di forzare le porte, come alcuni stavano tentando di fare, intontiti dall’urto.

Zoppicando penosamente si diresse verso uno degli uomini che si erano rialzati, lo costrinse a chinarsi verso di lei, maledicendo per l’ennesima volta la propria piccola statura, e gli urlò in faccia: - DA QUELLA PARTE, IMBECILLE! - spingendolo in direzione del varco. Dovette ripetersi due volte prima di riuscire a far penetrare in quella mente stordita il concetto, ma finalmente il passeggero cominciò a barcollare verso la salvezza, consentendole di agguantare un’altra persona, e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora. Nel frattempo i suoi occhi continuavano a scandagliare tra i sedili lacerati, cercando affannosamente la sorella, ma incapace di disinteressarsi della sorte dei loro compagni di sventura.

Una zaffata di fumo acre che le investì il volto contuso la avvertì che quello che temeva si stava già verificando: una scintilla aveva appiccato il fuoco al carburante fuoriuscito dal serbatoio e nel retro del pullman stavano cominciando a serpeggiare le prime fiamme, che trovavano facile alimento nell’imbottitura e nei vestiti sparsi dovunque.

In un primo momento, paradossalmente, ciò semplificò il suo impegno disperato: tutti i passeggeri che riuscivano a muoversi cominciarono a trascinarsi lontano dal calore, abbandonando il futile sforzo attorno alle porte sigillate. Alle urla si aggiunse una nuova ottava di terrore, mentre i feriti più gravi venivano calpestati da chi riusciva a reggersi in piedi.

In ogni volto deformato dal panico che le scorreva accanto, Buffy cercava il profilo familiare di Dawn, ma in pochi attimi si rese conto che la sorella non era tra i fortunati che si accalcavano attorno al parabrezza scoppiato, azzuffandosi per catapultarsi fuori, all’aria libera. Lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia, l’ex Cacciatrice cominciò a strattonare il più vicino tra i molti corpi inerti che giacevano intrappolati tra le lamiere sventrate, rovesciandolo per controllarne il viso. Per un istante credette di riconoscere quei tratti, ma la ragazzina che si trovò distesa tra le braccia non era Dawn. Sconvolta, fu tentata di voltarsi verso il prossimo ferito e continuare a cercare, ma le sue mani rifiutarono di aprirsi, abbandonando quell’indifesa creatura sconosciuta a un destino quasi certo. L’agguantò saldamente per la maglietta, sulla quale le dita lacerate stamparono impronte di sangue, e cominciò a trascinare l’adolescente svenuta verso la salvezza. I muscoli torturati delle spalle si ribellavano a quello sforzo, ma lei testardamente si rifiutò di ascoltarli, forzandoli a compiere il loro dovere, come mille altre volte aveva fatto, combattendo orrori indicibili.

Gettare il corpo abbandonato oltre il varco ormai sgombro le costò una fatica sovrumana, ma il pensiero di Dawn le diede forza, e traendo un solo respiro di aria pulita si rituffò immediatamente dentro al fetore surriscaldato dell’abitacolo in fiamme.

La sua mente confusa non riusciva a rammentare neppure il colore degli abiti che la sorella indossava, e neanche il corpo successivo che contemplò in volto era Dawn. Nondimeno ripeté senza esitare il percorso da incubo, singhiozzando e tossendo nell’atmosfera satura di fumo tossico, scivolando sopra un tappeto di vetri rotti. Stava tentando di issare oltre il cruscotto il ferito incosciente, quando fu quasi travolta da un uomo biondo che balzò all’interno del veicolo. L’ordine dei suoi abiti ed il volto pulito le fecero capire che doveva trattarsi di un automobilista che aveva assistito all’incidente e aveva avuto il coraggio di gettarsi in quell’inferno per tentare di mettere in salvo altri esseri umani. Provò un impeto di affetto per quel giovane sconosciuto, che con fretta disperata l’aiutò nel suo compito, scaricando il corpo tra le mani che si protendevano dall’esterno verso di loro.

Nessuna delle persone che si accalcavano attorno al pullman tentò di oltrepassare il varco che ormai vomitava fumo acre in dense volute; Buffy incrociò per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo spaventato, ma ferocemente determinato, dello sconosciuto soccorritore e vi lesse una fermezza pari alla propria. Insieme si slanciarono di nuovo nell’aria torbida e bollente, e unendo i loro sforzi riuscirono a trascinare verso la salvezza altri feriti svenuti.

Alla fine i due tossivano incontrollabilmente, intossicati dalle esalazioni velenose della plastica bruciata. Nei volti anneriti dalla fuliggine le lacrime avevano lavato incongrue strie bianche attorno agli occhi e sulle guance.

Gli occhi azzurri del giovane biondo percorsero un’ultima volta l’abitacolo ruggente di fiamme, senza scorgere traccia di altre persone. -Sono tutti fuori, vieni, andiamo via, qui sta per saltare tutto!- rantolò con voce arrochita alla ragazza incredibilmente coraggiosa che gli stava al fianco, precedendola di un passo verso il varco a malapena visibile.

Buffy lo seguì per un attimo, stordita, prima di accorgersi che l’uomo doveva essersi sbagliato: una persona ancora mancava, proprio l’unica che lei doveva assolutamente trovare. Si voltò ancora verso l’interno, lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia, e cominciò a scavare freneticamente tra i bagagli disfatti, scaraventando lontano i cumuli di abiti che dovevano averle nascosto fin dall’inizio la sorella.

Finalmente la sorte le arrise: proprio mentre stava per tentare in un’altra direzione si rese conto che stringeva un lembo di una camicia dall’aspetto familiare, quella che aveva indossato Dawn quella mattina. Singhiozzando di sollievo isterico, agguantò per le spalle la ragazza incosciente e cercò di sollevarla, senza però riuscire minimamente a smuoverla.

Piangendo e imprecando, ricominciò a spostare gli stracci che coprivano ancora in parte il corpo della sorella e restò senza fiato quando vide cosa la tratteneva. Un lembo della lamiera che formava lo schienale di un sedile le si era ripiegato addosso, inchiodandole a terra le gambe come in una morsa.

Fu quasi tentata di arrendersi, accasciandosi a morire sopra l’unica persona di cui le importasse ancora qualcosa e che questa volta non avrebbe potuto salvare, ma il ricordo di un’altra circostanza altrettanto disperata la sferzò, infondendo nuova energia nel suo corpo provato oltre ogni limite. Insinuò le dita sotto il tagliente bordo metallico e cominciò a tirare.

Il metallo resistette ai suoi sforzi, come rifiutandosi di abbandonare la sua preda, ma Buffy persistette nel suo tentativo disperato, il viso deformato nell’impegno supremo, implorando che una qualche divinità o demonio avesse pietà della sua sorte e le restituisse per pochi istanti la forza che le era appartenuta.

Di colpo le sembrò che davvero la potenza dei suoi muscoli raddoppiasse, e con un cigolio sinistro la lamiera deformata cominciò a ripiegarsi al contrario, un millimetro alla volta. Buffy rafforzò la stretta e continuò a tirare, senza neanche accorgersi quando il bordo affilato le penetrò nella carne delle mani, quasi amputandole le ultime tre dita della sinistra.

Implacabilmente costrinse il metallo a cedere, finché con un ultimo strappo disumano lo drizzò contro le proprie gambe e Dawn fu libera.

Riagguantò la sorella per la camicia, lasciandosela quasi sfuggire dalle mani lacerate, e se la strinse al petto, assaporandone il vivo peso e il battito saldo del cuore. Tentò di voltarsi per portarla verso la salvezza e solo quando non riuscì a muoversi abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto con incredulo, disperato divertimento che nel liberare la ragazza che amava aveva senza scampo intrappolato sé stessa nell’identica maniera.

Le sue gambe erano serrate tra la lamiera che aveva piegato e lo schienale che aveva alle spalle, in una crudele trappola che condannava entrambe. Sapeva che non poteva ripetere quello sforzo disumano; nascose il viso tra i capelli aggrovigliati della sorella, aspirandone il pulito profumo, e cercò di rassegnarsi al destino. Eppure c’era arrivata così vicino...

Un urlo alle sue spalle la riscosse, riaccendendo la speranza: il giovane biondo, accorgendosi che non lo aveva seguito, era tornato in suo soccorso e stava correndo verso di lei. Radunando ogni grammo di una forza che non sapeva neppure di possedere ancora, la ragazza scagliò il corpo inerte nell’aria fumosa verso l’uomo, sentendo le dita semiamputate che si spezzavano definitivamente in quel gesto violento.

Mentre guardava la sorella per l’ultima volta le parve che quasi il tempo rallentasse, permettendole di scorgere con innaturale chiarezza ogni particolare di ciò che accadde in quell’istante.

Dawn stava ancora roteando verso le braccia che si erano protese per riceverla, quando il suono ovattato di un’esplosione comunicò a Buffy che l’inevitabile era infine avvenuto: il serbatoio era esploso.

Cercò di prendere il fiato per urlare un’ultima volta, ma l’onda d’urto di aria incandescente le invase il torace come lava, carbonizzandole i polmoni e le corde vocali. La violenza del vento bruciante l’avrebbe spazzata via come una piuma, ma le gambe intrappolate la costrinsero implacabilmente al suo posto e così fu flagellata come un giunco in un tornado dall’ondata di fiamme. I suoi vestiti si consumarono in un lampo mentre la pelle prendeva ad ardere, i capelli avvamparono come una torcia.

La ragazza spalancò la bocca in un grido muto, proteggendosi futilmente gli occhi con un braccio mentre lasciava per sempre questo mondo, sprofondando finalmente nell’oscurità.


	2. Chapter 2

Un corpo torturato riemerse bruscamente alla vita con un ansito incredulo, nell’oscurità di una notte aliena. 

Nessun brandello di consapevolezza o coscienza di sé inquinava il baratro di sofferenza indescrivibile nel quale la creatura si dibatteva, semplici riflessi animali guidavano i suoi movimenti. Ad ogni torturante, breve respiro l’odore nauseante del fumo la invadeva, concedendo riluttante alimento d’ossigeno ai polmoni bruciati, nutrendo la vita per altri preziosi secondi. Spasmodiche convulsioni agitarono il corpo in agonia, che si contorse sul tappeto di morbido muschio; incontrollabili conati di vomito lo squassarono, mentre un fiotto di bile striata di sangue fiottava dalla bocca priva di labbra.

La crisi sembrò durare un’eternità, ma lentamente le contorsioni rallentarono fino ad arrestarsi, e l’essere giacque di nuovo immobile, svenuto. L’unico segno di vita rimase il frenetico alzarsi e abbassarsi del torace nel respiro affannoso, rantolante, una vita che impossibilmente rifiutava di spegnersi.

Era ancora, o di nuovo, buio, quando la creatura senza nome si risvegliò ancora alla sofferenza. Ai dolori già esistenti se n’era aggiunto uno nuovo, intensissimo, al quale però era possibile dare un nome: _sete_. Il bisogno d’acqua era tanto insopportabile da costringere a muoversi i muscoli lacerati delle braccia, piantando le dita restanti nel terreno morbido, trascinando il corpo bruciato, pochi centimetri per volta, in direzione di un sommesso gorgogliare che rivelava la presenza, lì vicino, del prezioso liquido.

Dopo un tempo infinito la mano mutilata si tuffò finalmente nel torrente; freneticamente l’essere si spinse fino a portare il viso devastato sopra la polla, immergendo la bocca e trangugiando ingordamente. L’acqua colmò il ventre assetato, distribuendosi quasi istantaneamente nei tessuti disidratati, apportando vita e ristoro, cominciando il silenzioso lavoro di ricostruzione dell’equilibrio nel sangue impoverito, nelle vene quasi vuote.

Saziato il bisogno più impellente, la creatura si raggomitolò sul muschio umido, concentrandosi nuovamente nel laborioso compito di estrarre dall’aria ossigeno a sufficienza: il suo corpo era ancora un concentrato di sofferenza insopportabile, tanto da non poter scindere i singoli dolori che componevano quell’agonia da incubo. L’unico rifugio era nell’incoscienza, alla quale si abbandonò ciecamente.

Non aveva modo di misurare il tempo e non sapeva per quanto fosse rimasta immersa in un sonno che era quasi un coma, ma quando riemerse per la terza volta alla vita la creatura percepì che il proprio respiro si era fatto un po’ più profondo, consentendole di concedere attenzione a qualcos’altro.

Si tirò faticosamente a sedere, soffrendo per il tendersi dei muscoli strappati della schiena, e confusamente si stupì nel ritrovarsi di nuovo al buio. Si rese infine conto di avere ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma quando cercò di aprirli fu sopraffatta da una crisi di panico accorgendosi di non poterlo fare.

Le mani volarono al volto come uccelli spaventati, tastando, cercando lineamenti familiari e trovando solo una distesa corrugata di tessuto carbonizzato. Spalancò la bocca per urlare la sua disperazione, ma il respiro che scaraventò fuori non fu accompagnato da alcun suono: anche la sua voce era stata consumata dal fuoco come il suo viso.

Quel tentativo prosciugò in pochi istanti il misero fiato che le restava e la lasciò ansimante, ripiegata su sé stessa, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia. Nell’angoscia della scoperta la sua mente, però, aveva recuperato alcuni preziosi brandelli di memoria della sua esistenza precedente: ora sapeva di essere stata donna, e bella. Buffo, pensò, ricordarsene solo nel constatare di essere ridotta ad un mostro ripugnante.

Scoppi di immagini slegate iniziarono ad affollarle il cervello, come filtrando da un muro ormai crepato: un veicolo in fiamme, persone da salvare, fretta e disperazione, un’esplosione devastante, l’orrore finale della morte... Avrebbe dovuto essere morta. Per quale beffardo miracolo le era stata restituita la vita, privata però di tutto ciò che la rendeva umana, compreso l’aspetto? Quale inefficiente Salvatore l’aveva trasformata in un Lazzaro tanto imperfetto?

Nascose il volto tra le mani e scoppiò in un pianto disperato, mentre silenziosi singhiozzi le laceravano il petto. In fondo, pensò, non aveva importanza quanto orribile fosse il suo aspetto, visto che aveva perso la vista e a quanto pareva, dovunque fosse in quel momento, era sola.

Pianse per un tempo che le parve infinito, sfogando il dolore per il suo corpo devastato e per perdite che neppure rammentava, ma che le facevano dolere l’anima come un dente cariato. Solo quando i singulti si furono diradati in un irregolare sussultare e scostò le mani si accorse di avere la guancia destra bagnata di lacrime.

Dunque almeno uno dei suoi occhi non era interamente distrutto, realizzò, con un palpito improvviso di speranza. Affannosamente prese a tastare il proprio viso con maggiore attenzione e il cuore le si allargò quando, sotto le croste e i tessuti semifusi, riuscì ad identificare la sottile fenditura della palpebra. Con decisione puntò le dita e cominciò a tirare. Il dolore fu incredibile, ma il suo sforzo fu ricompensato da un bagliore di pallida luce che si insinuò nella fessura che era riuscita ad allargare di pochi preziosi millimetri.

Si impose la calma, aprendo l’occhio a brevi intervalli finché non fu certa di poter sopportare il tenue chiarore che aveva riconosciuto come i primi raggi del sole nascente, prima di lanciare un veloce sguardo all’ambiente sconosciuto che la circondava. Si ritrovò immersa nella quiete mattutina di un silenzioso boschetto.

Nulla attorno a lei faceva pensare che quel luogo avesse mai conosciuto la presenza dell’uomo; sedeva accanto a un torrente che gorgogliava allegramente nel suo letto sassoso, cinto da un tappeto di muschio umido. Pochi passi più in là l’erba cresceva bassa, ma rigogliosa ai piedi di alberi ad alto fusto che non riuscì a identificare; cumuli di strani funghi rosati si accalcavano nelle zone più ombrose. Il posto era gradevole, ma le era assolutamente sconosciuto. Dov’era finita, in nome del Cielo, e perché?

Accantonò con una scrollata di spalle quegli interrogativi per il momento insolubili e raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio gettò uno sguardo al proprio corpo. Serrò subito l’occhio, inorridita, soffocando una nuova crisi di pianto nello scorgere la nuda pelle raggrinzita, rossa e striata di nero, calcinata dal fuoco, il torace piatto dove persino i seni avevano bruciato fino a consumarsi, le vesciche stillanti siero, le mani mutilate ridotte ad artigli da strega.

Si rifugiò nel buio finché non ebbe costretto il suo respiro a calmarsi di nuovo e cercò di riflettere lucidamente sulla propria situazione. Si trovava sola, in un luogo mai visto prima, devastata nel fisico e nella mente. Avrebbe dovuto essere morta, era certa che ustioni così estese non avrebbero lasciato scampo ad alcuna creatura vivente, ma, pur soffrendo ancora in modo orribile, percepiva che le sue condizioni non erano disperate. Nessun ospedale del suo mondo avrebbe potuto regalarle anche solo poche ore di vita agonizzante, mentre invece lei, con l’unico supporto di pochi sorsi d’acqua, capiva di sentirsi già meglio rispetto a quando era arrivata lì. Dovunque fosse “lì”.

Ricordare l’acqua le riattizzò il morso della sete: si sporse sopra la polla, ma si ritrasse di colpo nello scorgere il mostro orrendo che la fissava dallo specchio immoto. Le ci vollero alcuni istanti per rendersi conto che era il suo riflesso. Il viso bruciato privo di labbra, naso e capelli che circondava un occhio semichiuso non aveva nulla di anche lontanamente familiare. Richiuse con determinazione la palpebra prima di protendersi di nuovo: non aveva intenzione di lasciare che la disperazione la sommergesse, l’antica abitudine alla lotta stava già risorgendo in lei.

Spenta l’arsura rimase seduta e cercò di decidere cosa fosse meglio fare. Non le sembrò che ci fosse motivo di allontanarsi da quel luogo, non avrebbe neanche saputo in che direzione muoversi, e separarsi dall’acqua non le parve una buona idea. Sentiva ancora molto dolore alla pelle carbonizzata e ai muscoli strappati, si sentiva spossata nel corpo e nello spirito; decise quindi di fermarsi in quella radura finché non si fosse sentita più forte e lucida. Raggiunta quella conclusione si alzò faticosamente in piedi, girò su sé stessa per esplorare i confini del suo nuovo regno, e si bloccò di colpo, paralizzata dell’orrore.

Due pensieri martellavano il suo cervello orripilato: aveva sbagliato nel credersi sola, e anche nel pensare che le proprie condizioni fossero spaventose. Davanti a lei giaceva la prova del suo errore.

Sul muschio insozzato di liquidi organici era adagiato un miserando resto di essere umano, evidentemente reduce dalla stessa fornace dalla quale era uscita anche lei, ma che aveva pagato al fuoco un tributo ben più alto. Le fiamme avevano spietatamente potato quel corpo come un albero, consumando braccia e gambe, ridotte a moncherini lunghi pochi centimetri; rimaneva solo un torace suppurante di vesciche e l’ovale di un volto, nel quale spiccavano i fori rotondi e inceneriti di orbite vuote e di una bocca spalancata.

La ragazza si voltò di scatto, cadendo sulle ginocchia e le mani e trascinandosi lontano, mentre l’acqua bevuta poco prima le schizzava fuori dalla bocca, rigettata da uno stomaco contratto dal disgusto alle dimensioni di una noce. Impiegò ancora alcuni istanti a comprendere che la reazione orripilata del suo corpo dipendeva non dall’aver visto un cadavere, ma dall’essersi resa conto che quel petto torturato si alzava ancora nel respiro. Il perdurare della vita in un essere tanto orribilmente mutilato era qualcosa di osceno, incredibilmente ripugnante.

Sicuramente doveva essersi sbagliata: quella cosa non poteva essere ancora viva, si disse la ragazza, costringendosi a gettare un altro breve sguardo nella sua direzione e a fissarla per alcuni sconvolti istanti. La luce del sole appena sorto evidenziava crudelmente ogni piaga e mutilazione di quella infelice creatura e non permetteva equivoci. Il respiro superficiale e affannoso che aveva colto era ancora presente.

Distolse il viso, inorridita, ma dopo un attimo tornò quasi involontariamente a sogguardare da quella parte. Non era possibile rintracciare lineamenti umani in quel patetico rimasuglio, eppure aveva colto qualcosa di tormentosamente familiare in ciò che aveva visto, qualcosa che le diceva che avrebbe dovuto riconoscere quella persona...

Una bolla di memoria fluttuò ed esplose nella superficie spezzata della sua mente. Un senso di urgenza del tutto particolare, la ricerca affannosa e disperata di un viso soltanto, al di là di tutti quelli che aveva aiutato, una responsabilità totale, un amore immenso... Nell’incidente che l’aveva ridotta così era presente anche un’altra persona, qualcuno che era molto importante per lei, qualcuno della sua carne e del suo sangue, realizzò di colpo, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse.

Doveva trattarsi di un fratello o di una sorella, ma le fu impossibile forzare il suo cervello a visualizzare quale tra i due: il corpo era talmente mutilato che avrebbe potuto essere entrambi, e per qualche strano motivo se cercava di concentrarsi maggiormente tutto quello che le veniva in mente era un bagliore vorticante di purissima e vivida luce verde.

Era evidente che non era riuscita a salvare proprio l’unica persona che le stava a cuore, quella che era certa di aver protetto in mille altre occasioni che le erano scomparse dalla memoria... Alla fine aveva fallito. Era colpa sua se aveva trascinato con sé nel fuoco la creatura che le era più cara, trasformandola in un simulacro orrendo. Un impeto di amore mischiato a senso di colpa le sorse dal profondo dell’animo, mentre, dimentica del disgusto di poco prima, la ragazza si trascinava freneticamente accanto a quel brandello umano.

Ansiosa di fargli percepire la sua presenza confortante, senza riflettere gli posò la mano sul torace torturato. La reazione fu orribile: il corpo sussultò come per una convulsione, mentre i moncherini delle braccia si agitavano in un’impotente parodia di difesa e la bocca si spalancava in un urlo muto.

La ragazza si ritrasse di scatto, comprendendo per la prima volta tutta la gravità del suo problema: il fuoco aveva distrutto tutti gli organi di senso, oltre che le loro voci. Come sarebbe riuscita a far comprendere il suo amore e la sua volontà di portare conforto ad una creatura che non poteva vederla, né udirla e per la quale ogni carezza sulla pelle ulcerata costituiva, ora lo capiva, un ulteriore spaventoso dolore aggiunto ad una sofferenza già indescrivibile?

Rimase accoccolata lì accanto lunghi minuti, ora tendendo, ora ritirando le mani, incapace di trovare una soluzione. Non capiva come, ma _doveva_, doveva assolutamente trovare il modo di far capire a quella persona che amava tanto che non era da sola, che lei era lì per darle tutto l’aiuto che poteva.

Eppure non poteva toccarla di nuovo, era evidente che il breve contatto aveva già scatenato in quella creatura impotente e rinchiusa nel cieco orizzonte del suo cranio tutto il terrore possibile. Il petto ustionato sussultava ad irregolari intervalli e la ragazza si rese conto con orrore che le orbite vuote e la muta bocca stavano pateticamente cercando di piangere. Si torse le mani mutilate, frenetica. Sentiva ancora dolore anche alle tre dita mozzate della sinistra e si accorgeva che mancavano ogni volta che cercava di usare quei fantasmi irrequieti per toccare qualcosa, ma non era nulla confronto al dolore che provava nel cuore al pensiero di non potersi far riconoscere da quella creatura del suo sangue...

Si bloccò di colpo, riflettendo. Il suo sangue. Senza sapere perché, era certa che esso avesse già avuto una importanza fondamentale in qualche altra situazione, che avesse già salvato quella vita così speciale. Forse poteva servire di nuovo.

Senza soffermarsi a meditare su intuizioni che non avrebbe potuto in alcun modo giustificare, agendo in base a un istinto più profondo del pensiero, appoggiò i denti sul polpastrello dell’indice destro e morse a fondo, sussultando appena per il dolore pungente. Quando il sangue cominciò a sgorgare protese le dita sul foro aperto della bocca e lasciò che vi gocciolasse dentro.

Capì subito di aver trovato la giusta via dall’improvvisa immobilità del viso bruciato: appena la prima goccia era scivolata nella gola il patetico muto singhiozzare era stato sostituito da una tensione consapevole, da una vigile attesa. Lentamente abbassò la mano fino a portare le dita tra i denti dischiusi, e la sua anima esultò quando sentì la bocca senza labbra chiudersi adagio, mentre la lingua sfiorava delicatamente la piccola ferita, nell’unica carezza che un essere così mutilato potesse dare.

Chiuse gli occhi, come cercando di entrare in quella mente isolata da ogni lato unendosi a lei nel buio, infondendo sé stessa nel proprio sapore, nel liquido prezioso e forte che passava da un corpo all’altro, apportando nuova vita. Una commozione struggente le chiuse la gola nel sentire con irrazionale certezza che era stata riconosciuta, che la persona che lei amava era consapevole della sua presenza e capiva che si sarebbe presa di nuovo cura di lei. Pur senza rammentare perché, sapeva che servire e proteggere era parte della sua stessa natura, solo in questo la sua stessa esistenza trovava giustificazione e motivo.

Era ancora debole e ferita, però, e dopo pochi minuti si accorse che anche una perdita di sangue tanto lieve la stava sfinendo. Con un curioso senso di perdita ritrasse le dita da quella bocca delicatamente succhiante, che per un attimo si protese, cercando di non interrompere il tenue contatto, prima di ricadere esausta sul terreno.

La sete si era già riaccesa in lei, che si rese conto anche quanto la stessa sofferenza dovesse affliggere la creatura a lei cara. Non potevano certo bastare pochi sorsi del suo sangue a saziare un corpo che era stato quasi interamente consumato dal fuoco.

Si tirò di nuovo in piedi e tornò al torrente. Non aveva nulla in cui trasportare l’acqua, quindi ne raccolse il poco che potevano contenere le sue mani dimezzate e la riversò, tinta di rosa, tra le labbra semiaperte. Dovette fare innumerevoli viaggi prima di avere la certezza di aver soddisfatto il bisogno più impellente di quel corpo in impotente attesa del suo aiuto. Sentì il respiro affannoso rallentare leggermente mentre esso sprofondava di nuovo in un sonno esausto.

Solo allora si concesse di bere a sua volta, rinfrescando anche la pelle bruciata con una breve immersione nella polla calma. Stillante acqua, si sedette su un masso, riposandosi un poco. Per quanto bere l’avesse ristorata, capiva che senza nutrimento non avrebbe mantenuto a lungo l’energia che le era disperatamente necessaria. La sua mente aveva già analizzato la sola alternativa, e lei non esitò nemmeno un istante a dirigersi verso quella che era l’unica fonte di cibo alla sua portata.

I funghi rosati, quando li colse, le macchiarono le dita di un liquido rosso uguale al suo sangue. Li annusò dubbiosa: avevano un odore bizzarro, ma non sgradevole, quasi floreale. Ne mise in bocca un frammento, masticando lentamente. Il sapore non era cattivo e ricordava più di ogni altra cosa la carne cruda; il suo corpo reagì con avidità a quel gusto e prima ancora di rendersene conto la ragazza cominciò a divorarli fino a sentirsi completamente sazia.

Non aveva alcun modo di sapere se quei funghi fossero velenosi o meno, ma accettò il rischio con serenità. Tornò accanto al dormiente, accoccolandosi al suo fianco e abbracciandolo con infinita delicatezza, per non fargli male.

Se si fosse risvegliata avrebbe saputo di avere una possibilità.


	3. Chapter 3

Fu un periodo di curiosa tranquillità.

Anche in seguito, quando tentò, non fu in grado di misurare il tempo trascorso sulla riva di quel piccolo fiume, tanto i giorni scorrevano indistinguibili e uguali. Non potendo neppure pensare di spostare la creatura incompleta e ferita che tanto amava senza arrecarle un immenso dolore, non aveva mai provato a muoverla, limitandosi a prendersi cura di lei nel povero modo che le risorse disponibili rendevano possibile.

Trascorreva molte ore al giorno a dissetarla adagio, trasportando l’acqua con le mani o in foglie cave e la alimentava con piccoli pezzi dei funghi che erano il solo cibo per entrambi. L’accudiva con gesti pazienti, immuni alla noia o al disgusto, in ogni sua più intima necessità. Quando si sentiva forte a sufficienza si tagliava leggermente un dito e concedeva alla bocca anelante una piccola dose del suo sangue, che veniva sempre accolto con inequivocabile piacere.

La sue brevi esplorazioni dei dintorni non avevano rivelato traccia di insediamenti umani, quindi la ragazza si impediva di pensare che le cure che tributava potessero non bastare ad un essere così gravemente mutilato, o che egli potesse non desiderare di vivere, ridotto così. Aveva bisogno di lui.

Le condizioni del ferito sembravano però migliorare: il respiro si faceva più profondo e regolare, i periodi di veglia più lunghi, e per quanto non potesse comunicare direttamente con lui, la giovane donna percepiva che la sua presenza gli portava grande gioia e restava per ore ferma accanto al tronco privo di arti che era tutta la sua famiglia, tenendogli la mano leggera posata sul petto o sul volto, sentendosi stranamente appagata.

Non riusciva ancora a ricordare niente riguardo a loro due o al suo passato, ma pur sapendo che questo avrebbe dovuto turbarla non riusciva a darsene realmente pensiero. Non le sembrava importante rammentare i fatti dimenticati: ricordava la responsabilità e l’amore, e tanto le bastava. Così i giorni si succedettero ai giorni, scivolando nelle nebbie dell’oblio.

Ci furono però momenti diversi, d’intensa emozione, che si imposero alla sua mente per sempre. Non le sembrò strano, nel succedersi delle albe e dei tramonti silenziosi, sentire che il dolore alla pelle carbonizzata e ai muscoli lacerati scemava lentamente fino a sparire, anche senza alcuna cura. Un giorno, però, sfregando distrattamente la mano mutilata, nella quale i fantasmi delle dita amputate prudevano spesso, si accorse di una sporgenza che non c’era mai stata. Si esaminò le nocche con incuriosita preoccupazione e fu con una curiosa assenza di stupore che riconobbe le punte rinascenti di nuove dita che spuntavano dalla sua mano, come boccioli ancora incappucciati.

In quel momento si concesse per la prima volta di sperare coscientemente ciò che la sua stessa nuova esistenza rendeva possibile: che il miracolo non fosse stato incompleto, ma solo... lento, e che la sua guarigione potesse infine essere totale. Si affrettò a esaminare il suo compagno con maggiore attenzione: non poteva esserne certa, ma ora le parve che i moncherini degli arti fossero un poco più lunghi rispetto all’inizio.

Da quel giorno il lento scorrere della sua esistenza si arricchì di un nuovo elemento di paziente attesa: l’osservare sereno dei progressi del rinascere delle membra mutilate, aspettando senza fretta il momento in cui avrebbe potuto di nuovo riconoscere il proprio viso e quello della persona amata.

La guarigione seguiva un proprio ritmo, legato a criteri misteriosi: solo una ferita alla volta migliorava visibilmente. Fino a che le dita non ebbero terminato del tutto di ricrescerle non constatò alcun altro progresso, ma appena la mano fu completa venne la volta del suo occhio sinistro. Lo vide aperto nella polla e ne fu felice, ma ci vollero ancora alcuni giorni prima che riprendesse a vedere da entrambi.

La rigenerazione del suo compagno si concentrò su gambe e braccia: i periodi di incoscienza erano ancora lunghi, mentre i moncherini si allungavano di pochi millimetri alla volta. Fu quando il corpo del ferito sviluppò incontestabili caratteristiche maschili che la ragazza decise di sforzare la sua memoria: ora che sapeva di avere avuto un fratello non poteva sopportare di non rammentarne il nome.

Una notte, abbracciata all’uomo addormentato, costrinse la propria mente a cercare immagini della vita precedente, per ore estenuanti, e alla fine fu ricompensata da pochi brandelli di ricordi: la consapevolezza di molti anni condivisi, un largo volto onesto, occhi e capelli scuri e un nome. _Xander_. Quello era il nome di suo fratello.

Soddisfatta, stava per addormentarsi quando sentì riemergere dalla memoria un altro nome, che all’istante riconobbe come il proprio: Buffy. Quella notte le aveva portato un grande dono, anche se purtroppo la sua voce non era ancora rinata e avrebbe dovuto attendere per poter riassaporare quei suoni preziosi. Si strinse maggiormente al corpo caldo del fratello, traendone conforto, e sprofondò in un sonno sereno.

Il tempo scorreva, i giorni divennero settimane. Le rimase impresso il momento in cui la pelle ulcerata cominciò a cadere, staccandosi a brandelli come la muta di un serpente, scoprendo quella sottostante, liscia e ambrata come una pesca matura, e il giorno in cui, specchiandosi nella polla del torrente rivide, con un impeto di emozione che la fece piangere, il viso delicato che riconobbe per proprio, incorniciato da una cortissima zazzera di capelli chiari.

La gioia che provava per sé però non era nulla in confronto a quella che sentiva contemplando il corpo di suo fratello, i cui arti si erano ormai completamente riformati. Sapeva che quando le mutilazioni maggiori fossero state sanate sarebbe venuto il turno del viso e infine della voce. Attendeva con felicità priva di fretta il momento in cui lei e Xander avrebbero potuto guardarsi negli occhi e parlarsi di nuovo, per decidere insieme che cosa fare della loro nuova vita.

Il loro rapporto si era fatto, se possibile, ancora più stretto: lui le si abbandonava completamente, appagato solo quando lei gli era accanto, attendendola con calma fiducia quando si allontanava. La notte dormivano sempre abbracciati, in un rozzo riparo di frasche che la ragazza aveva costruito strappando rami dagli alberi, traendo gioia e calore dalla vicinanza.

Nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto infrangere quella felice simbiosi, pensava Buffy. Nulla, fino al giorno in cui scorse, sotto la fessura appena dischiusa di una palpebra, il balenare di un occhio incredibilmente azzurro, ancora cieco. Inorridita si ritrasse come se avesse toccato uno scorpione.

_Xander aveva avuto gli occhi scuri!_

Chi era allora, in nome di Dio, l’uomo che le era accanto, che aveva amato e accudito per tutto quel tempo? Non suo fratello, ma un estraneo, uno sconosciuto! Tutti i sentimenti che aveva riversato su di lui erano stati solo un ridicolo errore.

Anche se non poteva attribuire a lui la colpa del suo sbaglio, provò risentimento e rabbia nei confronti di quell’individuo, ricordando con retrospettivo orrore quanto gli si fosse sentita vicina, con quanto affetto lo avesse accarezzato. Si sentiva violata nei suoi più riposti sentimenti da quell’amore usurpato, come se l’uomo avesse intenzionalmente cercato di ingannarla. Per la prima volta desiderò restargli lontana, per cercare di mettere ordine nel suo cuore in subbuglio.

Quando il ferito si fu addormentato infine si decise. Già altre volte si era assentata per una giornata, per raccogliere i funghi che ormai scarseggiavano nelle vicinanze e per cercare luoghi abitati, ed era riuscita a far capire a colui che aveva creduto Xander che sarebbe stata via per un certo tempo con il semplice espediente di ammucchiare a portata delle sue mani una piccola scorta di cibo.

Ancora cieco e privo dell’udito, l’uomo era comunque in grado di saziare da solo la sua sete al torrente seguendo una pista di sassi che Buffy gli aveva tracciato. Nessun’altra preoccupazione sfiorava la ragazza, che durante tutto quel tempo non aveva trovato traccia di creature pericolose.

Quando finalmente si allontanò dal precario accampamento, la giovane donna si diresse verso il sole, seguendone inconsciamente la luce. Camminò per ore, solo marginalmente consapevole della foresta che stava attraversando, ma fermandosi a tratti a marcare il tronco di un albero con un sasso affilato, per guidarsi nel ritorno.

Ragionando a mente fredda, infatti, capiva di non poter declinare la responsabilità del ferito, anche se non era davvero suo fratello. Egli dipendeva ancora da lei, ci sarebbero voluti giorni prima che riacquistasse la vista e con essa una maggiore autonomia.

Era inoltre probabile, pensò Buffy contrita, che anche quello sconosciuto la credesse un’altra, una persona cara. Dall’amore che le dimostrava si capiva che si cullava, come lei, nell’illusione di averla riconosciuta. Quando gli occhi fossero completamente guariti avrebbe provato uno shock non inferiore al suo, rifletté la ragazza, dispiaciuta di non avere pensato prima ai sentimenti dell’altro, pentita di aver provato nei suoi confronti una furia irrazionale.

In fondo, quello che avevano passato insieme li aveva comunque uniti, e almeno finché non avessero scoperto altri esseri umani non c’era motivo di rinunciare al conforto che potevano ancora trovare l’uno nell’altra. Raggiunta questa conclusione, Buffy si fermò a riposare appoggiata a un tronco; si rese tardivamente conto che ormai da tempo il sole era tramontato e di essere stanca e assetata.

Nel buio non sarebbe riuscita a ritrovare i suoi segnali, quindi decise di concedersi qualche ora di sonno e di rientrare l’indomani, aiutata dal sole a stabilire la giusta direzione. Si accoccolò sull’erba morbida e chiuse gli occhi.

Per la prima volta da quando era arrivata in quel luogo, però, i suoi sogni furono inquieti e tormentati. Le sembrava che il suolo si muovesse sotto il suo corpo addormentato, come se fosse il ponte di una nave abbandonata sulle acque di un mare profondo; nel fresco della notte si svegliò più volte, disorientata, artigliando il terreno attorno a sé nella ricerca del calore confortante del suo fittizio fratello. Le mancava più di quanto avesse potuto immaginare, non aveva mai trascorso una notte lontana da lui.

Era comunque certa che non avrebbe perso la testa anche se lei tardava. Nonostante non sapesse più chi egli realmente fosse, era evidente che si trattava di un uomo di eccezionale coraggio e sangue freddo, straordinario nel lottare contro la paura e il dolore. L’avrebbe attesa con fiducia fino al suo ritorno.

Rinunciando all’idea di dormire, faticò ad aspettare i primi bagliori dell’alba prima di rimettersi in cammino verso il sole che stava nascendo. Si mise in moto sorridendo, pregustando il momento in cui avrebbe riabbracciato il suo misterioso compagno.


	4. Chapter 4

Dovevano essere trascorse diverse ore quando Buffy si accasciò, esausta e disperata, contro il tronco di un albero, conficcando le unghie nella corteccia ruvida.

Era irrimediabilmente sperduta. Per quanto fosse stata scrupolosamente attenta alla direzione da seguire, più e più volte si era accorta che stava camminando a caso, senza ripercorrere a ritroso il cammino del sole, nonostante fosse convinta di non averne mai distolto lo sguardo. Non era quindi riuscita a trovare nessuno dei suoi segnali, e più cercava di dirigersi a est, più si ritrovava indirizzata altrove, come se l’astro stesso mutasse repentinamente posto nel cielo.

Aveva fame e sete ed era disperatamente preoccupata per “Xander”. Ormai la sua assenza doveva averlo davvero spaventato; sperava solo che non si decidesse a provare a cercarla, cieco e ferito com’era ancora. Avrebbe voluto urlare per la rabbia e la frustrazione, ma le sue corde vocali tardavano ancora a riformarsi, consentendole solo sottili gemiti quasi inudibili.

Combattendo contro lo sfinimento si rialzò a fatica, s’incamminò di nuovo, cercando testardamente di non perdere di vista il sole tra le fronde, ma dopo poco se lo ritrovò a sinistra, poi a destra... e di nuovo… e di nuovo…

Quando alla fine il panico la sommerse iniziò a correre singhiozzando, schivando a stento i tronchi che le si paravano davanti all’improvviso, sferzata e graffiata dai rami più bassi, torturata dal pensiero di quell’uomo ferito e impotente che dipendeva in tutto da lei, completamente_ solo_.

Se si era allontanata per mettere ordine nei propri sentimenti verso di lui, almeno in ciò aveva avuto successo: anche se non era suo fratello era ormai certa che quell’uomo era una sua responsabilità. Si appartenevano, dovevano avere cura l’uno dell’altra, e lei l’aveva perduto! Corse fino a crollare esausta, rantolando, con le lacrime che scivolavano ignorate sulle guance, il corpo ridotto a un fascio sudato di dolori lancinanti. Inginocchiata sull’erba, le braccia avvolte attorno al torace in carenza di ossigeno, squassata da conati di vomito a vuoto, boccheggiò ingoiando disperate boccate d’aria pervasa da un aromatico odore di legno bruciato.

_Fumo?!_

Lì vicino doveva vivere qualcuno, esseri umani che avrebbero potuto aiutarla a ritrovare la via! Appena riuscì a rialzarsi la ragazza si diresse barcollando, a volta trascinandosi su mani e ginocchia, nella direzione dalla quale provenivano le volute di fumo profumato.

Dopo poche centinaia di metri si ritrovò affacciata su un’altura che dominava una valletta riparata, nella quale giaceva un piccolo accampamento dall’aria improvvisata. Lo shock le mozzo il poco respiro che aveva recuperato mentre contemplava le figura armoniose che si aggiravano tra le capanne di frasche e i focolari rotondi circondati di pietre.

Qualunque cosa fossero, non erano esseri umani.

Più di ogni altra cosa assomigliavano agli elfi dei libri di favole della sua infanzia: erano piccoli, alti forse un metro e venti, avevano sottili corpi flessuosi delicatamente fasciati di ondeggianti veli trasparenti e lunghi capelli lisci del cangiante, pallido color dell’opale. Erano tutti femmine. Si muovevano con grazia squisita, i volti sorridenti, danzando attorno alle fiamme di uno dei falò più grandi, nelle quali lanciavano manciate di petali multicolori che sprigionavano il profumo che aveva percepito.

Nonostante il disperato senso di urgenza, Buffy non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi a guardare incantata lo splendido spettacolo, mentre le labbra le si distendevano in un involontario sorriso di estatico piacere. Non aveva mai visto nulla di così bello.

Era ancora immobile ad osservare quando la meravigliosa armonia fu spezzata da un selvaggio grido di battaglia proveniente dal lato opposto della valletta e l’orda assassina attaccò.

In un primo momento la ragazza non riuscì neppure a capire cosa stava avvenendo sotto il suo sguardo incredulo: osservò attonita e confusa il piccolo esercito che si riversava in quel riparato angolo di paradiso, i volti ringhianti di furia omicida, i bastoni e le spade levate a colpire.

Una piccola parte lucida della sua mente notò che quasi tutti gli aggressori erano giovani donne d’aspetto completamente umano, vestite con tuniche e pantaloni di tela grezza, ma mescolate a loro c’era un gruppo di creature di sembianze tanto aliene da poter essere definite soltanto demoni e mostri. Il suo sguardo orripilato colse visi ferini, corna appuntite, pelli multicolori, mani crudelmente artigliate, zanne scoperte, in un’accozzaglia da incubo. Anche la velocità e la potenza dei movimenti di coloro che alla prima occhiata le erano sembrate normali ragazze denunciavano una natura disumana.

Il terrore si era sparso in un attimo tra le piccole elfe, che si erano sparpagliate fuggendo verso il bosco, ma creature tanto eteree non avevano speranza contro la violenza omicida degli aggressori. La torma assassina raggiunse le più lente in pochi istanti e il massacro ebbe inizio.

Lame taglienti mozzarono teste simili a fiori delicati, trapassando veli e cuori, tranciando mani levate ad inutile patetica difesa, lunghi bastoni fracassarono ossa sottili; denti e artigli affilati lacerarono carne pallida, squartando e mutilando, mentre il sangue rosato schizzava dovunque e un disgustoso odore di mattatoio insudiciava l’aria.

Paralizzata dall’orrore, il viso rigato da lacrime di furia impotente, Buffy restò sdraiata, conficcando le dita nel terreno erboso. Nuda e disarmata non aveva modo di ostacolare un’orda assassina pervasa dal furore della battaglia e si costrinse a viva forza a rimanere immobile: non poteva gettar via la propria vita in uno scontro suicida, doveva, ora più che mai, riuscire a tornare dal suo compagno per tenerlo lontano da quella banda di mostri.

Gli aggressori continuarono senza sosta la loro impresa sanguinaria, inseguendo e trucidando senza alcuna pietà tutte le delicate creature. Quando nessuna fu più in grado di scappare si attardarono ancora ad aggirarsi tra i corpi massacrati, soffermandosi talora a somministrare il colpo di grazia a quelli che ancora si muovevano debolmente.

Buffy chinò lentamente la testa fino a posare la fronte al suolo, piangendo in silenzio per quelle vite spezzate e per la sua impotenza. Non si accorse quindi quando un uomo dal curioso aspetto di belva, forse insospettito da un movimento nell’erba, si avvicinò tanto da riuscire a intravedere il suo corpo disteso.

Solo quando il demone urlò per richiamare i compagni capì di essere stata scoperta, e abbandonando ogni cautela balzò in piedi, decisa a vendere cara la pelle. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto distanziare gli assalitori, stanca com’era, e dopo aver contemplato la loro malvagia brutalità non si faceva illusioni sul trattamento che le avrebbero riservato.

Si scagliò contro l’uomo che cercava di trattenerla, colpendolo al volto, e fu con uno strano senso di dejà vu che lo vide crollare al suolo stordito a diversi metri di distanza. A quanto pareva anche lei possedeva una forza fuor dal comune, della quale non aveva mai sospettato l’esistenza, eppure in qualche modo non ne era sorpresa.

Non si soffermò a riflettere, perché nel frattempo una dozzina di assassine l’aveva già raggiunta, accerchiandola.

Il fatto che non levassero subito le spade contro di lei la stupì per un istante, ma non la rassicurò affatto: se volevano catturarla viva era di certo per qualche scopo futuro ancora più crudele della semplice uccisione.

Sentì solo marginalmente che qualcuna le parlava; dopo ciò che aveva visto nulla di quanto quelle creature potevano dirle l’avrebbe convinta delle loro buone intenzioni. Si avventò contro la più vicina, raggiungendola con un calcio laterale al petto che la scaraventò contro un tronco, lungo il quale ricadde svenuta.

Scambiandosi un veloce sguardo d’intesa le altre strinsero il cerchio attorno a lei, raggiunte anche da alcuni dei demoni più veloci, e l’attaccarono da tutti i lati. Buffy combatté con furia, ciecamente, con le mani e i piedi nudi, piroettando in un vortice di violenza da berserker, sfogando tutta la rabbia accumulata durante il massacro, respingendo le mani che cercavano di afferrarla con forza disumana.

Ad un tratto, però, un colpo di allucinante potenza le si abbatté contro un lato del cranio, sprofondandola in un baratro d'incoscienza.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Buffy riprese i sensi si ritrovò distesa su una superficie morbida che riconobbe come un materasso, le gambe e le braccia scomodamente spalancate. D’istinto accennò a portarsi una mano alla testa, accorgendosi senza eccessivo stupore di non poterlo fare. Mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e il viso rilassato contrasse leggermente i muscoli, ricevendo conferma di ciò che sospettava: polsi e caviglie erano stati legati alle colonnine del letto.  
  
Era stata catturata da quelle bestie inumane, pensò con orrore, imprigionata per qualche scopo infame. Doveva riuscire a liberarsi prima che scoprissero che si era svegliata e tentare la fuga. Cominciò a ruotare impercettibilmente le mani, saggiando la solidità dei legacci.  
  
-Bentornata tra noi, figlia. Temevamo di averti perduta. -  
  
La profonda voce risonante proveniva da una distanza troppo ridotta per illudersi che il suo possessore non si fosse accorto dei suoi pur cauti movimenti. Accettando istantaneamente la realtà, la ragazza aprì gli occhi, raccogliendo le forze per affrontare il suo destino, qualunque fosse. Si ritrovò all’interno di una casa di legno, dall’aria accogliente benché rustica, rischiarata da lumi a petrolio e candele aromatiche. Era stata rivestita con una corta tunica di tela tessuta a mano, simile a quella delle ragazze che l’avevano catturata.  
  
Appuntò lo sguardo sul suo carceriere, constatando che non era eppure lontanamente umano. Nonostante fosse seduto con disinvoltura su una rozza poltrona di cuoio e legno si capiva che doveva essere alto oltre due metri, la pelle del viso segnato dall’età, dello stesso colore del cuoio conciato, s’increspava seguendo strani lineamenti, il cranio sormontato da curiose creste ossee simili a corna.  
  
Buffy sollevò appena i polsi legati, con uno sbuffo incredulo: -Se avevate a cuore la mia salute non avreste dovuto ferirmi. E se sono un’ospite benvenuta perché sono legata? -  
  
Il demone allargò le mani in un gesto d’ironica resa:

-Comprendimi, figlia, non avevamo intenzione di nuocerti. Volevamo solo portarti qui per poterti parlare, ma sei davvero troppo abile nella lotta, e temo che, ancora troppo pervaso dalla furia della battaglia e un po’ intontito dal tuo pugno, Kenneth si sia lasciato prendere la mano e abbia cercato di stordirti con il suo bastone. Purtroppo il suo colpo ti ha fratturato un lato del cranio, lasciandoti incosciente per diverse settimane. Quei legami servivano solo ad impedire che ti agitassi e anche, lo ammetto, a proteggere da te quanti ti accudivano. Quando Alaja ha cercato per la prima volta di farti bere le hai quasi rotto un braccio. -  
  
La ragazza sorrise, tagliente come un rasoio: -Quindi ora che mi sono svegliata non hai nulla in contrario a sciogliermi, vero? -  
  
-Assolutamente niente, piccola guerriera. Pongo solo una facile condizione al tuo rilascio: fermati liberamente a parlare con me per un poco, dopo potrai andartene, se ancora lo vorrai,- rispose il demone, in tono pacato.  
  
-Se lo vorrò? E come potrei non volerlo? - proruppe lei, scagliando le parole come pugnali. -Pensi forse di convincermi a unirmi alla tua banda di assassine e di mostri? Avete bisogno di aiuto per massacrare altri innocenti? -  
  
La creatura sospirò, congiungendo le punte delle dita davanti al volto:  
  
-Immaginavo qualcosa del genere, succede talvolta alle nuove arrivate. Dimmi, figlia, la parola “Cacciatrice” ti dice qualcosa? -  
  
Il corpo della ragazza si ripiegò di scatto, quasi accartocciandosi per lo shock; la testa sbatté contro le ginocchia mentre le braccia, trattenute dai legacci, si piegarono indietro fin quasi al punto di rottura.  
  
Dirle qualcosa? Più che dirle qualcosa, spiegava _tutto_: un fiume di ricordi invase la sua mente, lacerando e torturando con la loro insopportabile vividezza. Sudore freddo le bagnò il viso, mentre riviveva dolori scordati e riscopriva amici e amori irrevocabilmente perduti.  
  
Una giovane donna quasi inconsapevole aveva chinato il capo; Buffy Summers, la Cacciatrice di Sunnydale, rialzò la testa coraggiosa, il volto indomito rigato di lacrime.  
  
In silenzio fissò per qualche istante il demone che l’aveva risvegliata alla vera coscienza; per assurdo che fosse, nonostante i lineamenti alieni, scoprì che le ricordava Giles, con quel suo modo paziente di attendere che lei arrivasse da sola alla giusta conclusione.  
  
Nel suo cervello i pensieri si susseguivano alla velocità della luce, concatenandosi l’uno all’altro in impossibili risposte.  
  
Provò a parlare, ottenendo solo un rantolo roco, si schiarì la voce e ritentò con maggior successo: -_Cacciatrici... _non può essere. Ce n’è sempre stata solo una per generazione, io ho visto almeno cinquanta ragazze... Senza contare che nessuna Cacciatrice potrebbe ridursi ad assassinare creature innocenti, e combattendo a fianco dei demoni, poi. -  
  
L’essere gigantesco sospirò di nuovo, scuotendo il capo:

-Non nego che tu abbia assistito a un orrendo spettacolo, ma non ricordando la tua vera essenza, non potevi capire il significato di quello che hai visto. L’eliminazione di quelle creature è un atto necessario. Non puoi aver svolto la tua missione senza comprendere quanto a volte la bellezza non sia disgiunta dal pericolo, e che incantevoli volti non siano sinonimo di bontà. –  
  
Fece una pausa per consentirle di replicare, ma Buffy, investita da un flusso di ricordi troppo personali e dolorosi, si limitò ad annuire, arrossendo, mentre il gigante continuava:  
  
-Le Mne Limne Tan sono una delle tribù demoniache più pericolose tra quelle che popolano questo mondo. Tradotto dall’antico linguaggio, il loro nome potrebbe essere “Figlie del Desiderio”, perché si originano spontaneamente dai bisogni insoddisfatti degli umani. Sono lamie, succubi insomma, che cercano di penetrare nel mondo terreno per collegarsi sessualmente agli uomini. Il desiderio frustrato le attrae irresistibilmente, e penetrano attraverso i sogni delle persone infelici, prendendo le sembianze della donna amata. Quando hanno stabilito un contatto sono in grado di assorbire molti ricordi dalle menti, realizzando con perversa precisione tutti i desideri dell’uomo che hanno scelto, ma appena sentono di averlo in loro potere gli comunicano che non potranno rimanere se non vengono nutrite. E il nutrimento dei demoni è il dolore. Per non perdere la loro illusione d’amore, gli uomini acconsentono volontariamente a torture inimmaginabili, in un crescendo da incubo, finché alla fine, inevitabilmente, muoiono, e la lamia cerca un altro ospite. È quasi impossibile staccare un essere umano da questa dipendenza, negherà la realtà e farà qualunque cosa per non rinunciare al parassita che lo divora con sadica voluttà: per questo il nostro compito è cercare di fermarli da questa parte della Breccia... Ma tu devi perdonarmi, quando parlo mi dimentico delle più elementari norme della cortesia, le mie ragazze me lo rimproverano spesso. Vedo che non c’è più motivo di tenerti in così scomoda posizione: mi consenti di slegarti? Mi concederai di spiegarti ciò che devi sapere? -  
  
-Lo prometto,- articolò la ragazza, la voce roca.  
  
Il demone si alzò, avvicinandosi adagio al letto. Le sue grandi mani artigliate sciolsero con inaspettata abilità i nodi che le imprigionavano le mani, poi indietreggiò, lasciando che lei stessa provvedesse a liberarsi le caviglie mentre tornava a sedersi, apparentemente senza dubitare affatto della sua parola. E in effetti Buffy scoprì che non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene senza sentire tutto ciò che aveva da dirle; si massaggiò pensosa i polsi, scoprendo che erano stati bendati con cura per impedire che la frizione delle corde li irritasse e quella inaspettata premura la commosse, convincendola vieppiù della sua buona fede.  
  
Mille domande si affastellarono nella sua mente confusa dalla cascata dei ricordi: -Dove mi trovo? Tu chi sei? - furono quelle che le proruppero per prime dalle labbra.  
  
La creatura mostruosa si assestò più comodamente, sorridendole con affetto:

-Io sono il più antico abitante del villaggio, e ciò significa che ho migliaia di anni di esperienza. Per questo sono chiamato Mnek’Ta, l’Anziano, e sono incaricato di accogliere le nuove arrivate per rispondere alla loro domande. So che ti sarà difficile credermi all’inizio, ma confido che potrò persuaderti della verità delle mie parole, se mi ascolterai fino in fondo. Quando eri nel mondo umano avresti definito probabilmente questo luogo come una dimensione demoniaca; il suo nome nella mia antica lingua è Kwret Marlwe, che si potrebbe tradurre come “La Ricompensa”. Questo, figlia mia, è il Paradiso. -  
  
Buffy scoppiò in un’amara risata: -Vuoi prendermi in giro, vecchio? Questo il Paradiso? So che adesso sarai tu a dubitare di me, ma questa non è la prima volta che muoio. Io ho già conosciuto il Cielo. Il mondo di pace che ricordo non somiglia per niente a dove mi trovo ora. -  
  
Il demone non parve affatto scosso dalla sua derisione:

-Non metto in dubbio la tua affermazione, e penso che per la maggior parte degli esseri umani il luogo dove sei stata possa essere quello che hanno sempre sognato. Ma pensi davvero che a te sarebbe potuto bastare per sempre? Posso capire che nella dolorosa vita di una Cacciatrice la pace che hai conosciuto sia stata una benedetta oasi di riposo, ma prova ad immaginarti un’intera eternità confinata laggiù. Tu hai vissuto una vita speciale, d’inimmaginabili battaglie, responsabilità infinite, emozioni oltre al limite del possibile, grandi dolori e immense vittorie. E dopo tutto questo una quiete ininterrotta ti avrebbe dato la felicità? Deliri, bambina mia. Pochi anni umani in quella situazione ti avrebbero fatta impazzire; il fatto stesso che tu sia stata richiamata indietro rivela che non era quello il luogo al quale eri destinata. Guarda dentro il tuo cuore e dimmi che mi sbaglio. -  
  
La ragazza aprì le labbra per protestare con furia, per difendere il sogno che aveva a lungo accarezzato, ma le parole che aveva voluto pronunciare si persero per strada prima di uscire; dentro la sua anima qualcosa vibrava con forza in risposta alle affermazioni serene di quel mostro gentile, riconoscendone l’innegabile verità. Chinò il capo, confusa.  
  
Accettando il suo silenzio come una risposta, il demone riprese:  
  
-Semplificando un poco, potremmo dire che ora ti trovi in una delle più grosse dimensioni demoniache che si affacciano sulla Bocca dell’Inferno. Da qui sorgono la maggior parte degli orrori che infestano il mondo degli uomini, ma anche la difesa contro di essi. In tempi ormai immemorabili, una Congrega di potenti stregoni, dal caos stesso delle forze turbinanti quaggiù, evocò l’energia necessaria ad incarnare nel corpo di una giovane innocente i poteri indispensabili per combattere le armate del Male. È da questo luogo che si origina la vostra stessa essenza. I doni delle Cacciatrici però si sposano a fatica con la fragilità di un essere umano e perciò la vostra esistenza è così difficile. Lacerate da emozioni troppo grandi per la dimensione terrena, sottoposte a regole che non vi si addicono, resistete pochi anni alla disperazione. Siete infelici, tormentate, sole. Morite quasi volentieri, alla fine, arrendendovi. Davvero pensate che possa essere tutto qui? Che non ci sia giustizia nel creato, che il vostro sacrificio sia vano? –  
  
L’espressione dolente do Mnek’Ta si alleggerì in un sorriso:

-Non è così, figlia. Quando il vostro destino sulla vostra Terra è veramente compiuto, nel momento stesso in cui la scomparsa del vostro corpo non sarà più notata, ritornate qui, accompagnate da chi si è sacrificato insieme a voi, al luogo al quale veramente appartenete, dove la vostra componente umana non vi limita così tanto. Qui potete nuovamente guarire e, finalmente, vivere. Qui nulla avviene per caso, nessun desiderio che sia forte e sincero rimane a lungo insoddisfatto. Contribuirete ancora a proteggere la dimensione terrena, combattendo i mostri prima che ne varchino la soglia, ma senza invecchiare né morire, almeno finché vi rimane la volontà di vivere. Nessuno vorrà giudicarvi, non dovrete dissimulare voi stesse, avrete amici che vi sono pari in tutto, nuove famiglie, amori diversi. La lotta è la vostra _vera_ vita, ma qui lascia spazio anche per la felicità. Nulla di quanto volete veramente qui vi è negato. La tua anima non percepisce da sola che in questo luogo vi è tutto quanto le serve per trovare la sua casa? -  
  
Buffy chinò la testa turbinante di pensieri: -Quindi i demoni che ho visto con le Cacciatrici... -  
  
-Sono i compagni di alcune di loro,- completò la creatura. -È raro che una di voi riesca ad unirsi veramente a un uomo comune, non riescono ad accettare la vostra forza e la vostra diversità. –  
  
La ragazza annuì involontariamente, il ricordo di Riley e della sua fuga riemerse brevemente mentre il gigante continuava:  
  
-Molto più spesso provate attrazione per esseri che, pur diversi, possono reggere il confronto con voi, condividendo la parte più profonda della vostra essenza: demoni, mostri, vampiri. Dall’altra parte queste unioni non sono tollerate, e quasi invariabilmente i due finiscono per morire assieme, di solito difendendosi a vicenda. Ma la morte di una Cacciatrice è la porta per questo mondo, così qui gli amanti possono rinascere insieme. I vostri compagni sono liberati dalle maledizioni che li affliggevano, condannandoli all’oscurità. Qui anche i vampiri possono camminare alla luce del sole e il loro cuore batte di nuovo. Necessitano pur sempre di sangue, ma è sufficiente quello che ricaviamo dagli animali e quello che le loro amate possono condividere con loro. A quanto mi dicono, non è un grosso sacrificio. Demoni cannibali qui possono nutrirsi di un particolare tipo di fungo. Ma anche in voi ci sono cambiamenti, seppur meno evidenti. Voi siete sterili nel mondo umano, per le esigenze della lotta, ma quaggiù vi lasciate alle spalle i vostri limiti, e per quanto non molte di voi desiderino famiglie numerose, ci sono significative eccezioni. Una Cacciatrice cinese, Xin Rong, uccisa da un vampiro durante la rivolta dei Boxer, ha avuto sei figli da un demone-volpe che era il suo amante e che è rimasto accanto al suo corpo mentre la sua casa bruciava. Il maggiore di essi, per la precisione, è Kenneth, colui che ti ha ferita. Quando vorrai riceverlo, egli desidererebbe scusarsi. -  
  
La ragazza scosse la testa, incredula di fronte a rivelazioni tanto incredibili: -Stai dicendo un mucchio di assurdità. È innaturale per le Cacciatrici allearsi con i demoni, per non parlare di accoppiarsi con loro. Se questo fosse stato vero il mio Osservatore l’avrebbe saputo,- articolò a fatica.  
  
Mnek’Ta incrociò con calma le dita, sorridendo:  
  
-Ho il massimo rispetto per gli Osservatori che lavorano con voi sul campo. Ne sono arrivati alcuni qui, che avevano stretto un rapporto d’amore con le ragazze a loro assegnate e che, anziché limitarsi a contemplare mentre venivano uccise, si sono sacrificati tentando di salvarle, guadagnandosi in questo modo il Passaggio. Sono uomini coraggiosi, che lavorano in condizioni quasi impossibili, la cui vita è dura quasi quanto la vostra. Ho però una diversa opinione del Consiglio che impone le direttive da seguire. Sono i suoi membri che decidono quali informazioni condividere e quali nascondere. Molte delle cronache più rivelatrici sono state accuratamente ripulite di qualunque riferimento ad alleanze che il Consiglio considerava inopportune, per non parlare degli accoppiamenti. Tieni conto inoltre che i diari degli Osservatori vengono di solito definitivamente redatti solo dopo la morte della Cacciatrice che ne era l’oggetto, e che l’Osservatore stesso, ferito e disperato, spesso cerca di presentare la ragazza come una Giovanna d’Arco senza macchia, convinto di salvaguardarne meglio la memoria. Amori demoniaci mal si sposano con un necrologio pulito. E poi, via, - ironizzò il demone, assumendo un caricato accento da Pari del Regno, -non dimenticarti che sono _inglesi!_ Sono più bravi a parlare del tempo che a descrivere passioni avide e irragionevoli. Sicuramente il tuo Osservatore non era a conoscenza di molti dei fatti che avrebbero potuto facilitare il suo e tuo compito, e me ne dispiaccio. Comprendo dal tuo volto che la tua esperienza è stata difficile e dolorosa. Se te la senti desidererei che mi raccontassi quanto hai ricordato della tua vita. -  
  
Buffy si sentiva la mente in fiamme: quanto le era stato spiegato era talmente vicino alla sua personale vicenda che non le era possibile dubitare dell’evidente sincerità di quella creatura aliena, che sembrava comprenderla in un modo mai provato prima. Quasi involontariamente cominciò a sussurrare: -Fui avvicinata mentre vivevo a Los Angeles. Avevo solo quindici anni...-  
  
Il suo racconto durò più di due ore. Mnek’Ta non la interruppe mai, limitandosi ad annuire con aria affettuosa quando lei esitava. Alla fine si alzò, avvicinandosi adagio al letto per accarezzarle con dolcezza i corti capelli chiari: -Figlia, il tuo dolore mi ferisce. Hai combattuto per un periodo insolitamente lungo e perciò hai subito sofferenze maggiori di quasi tutte le tue sorelle. Ma tutte loro hanno trovato la pace in questo luogo e non dubito che anche per te arriverà la guarigione, così come è rinata la forza del tuo corpo. Un misterioso potere guida le vite delle Cacciatrici, ripagando il sacrificio da loro sostenuto. Sarai felice, qui. -  
  
La ragazza rialzò il capo, impetuosamente: -Quello che dici può avere un senso per le altre, ma non per me: te l’ho detto, il mio compagno era davvero un vampiro, ma si è dissolto in cenere molto prima della mia morte, quindi, a meno che tu non mi dica che può in qualche modo avermi preceduta qui, questo tuo paradiso da operetta è per me la più crudele delle beffe. Non ha potuto seguirmi proprio dove avrei potuto averlo? -  
  
Il demone scrollò il capo e l’irragionevole palpito di speranza che le si era acceso nel cuore morì crudelmente. -La sola entrata per questa dimensione è attraverso la morte di una Cacciatrice, per effettuare il passaggio avrebbe dovuto esserti fisicamente vicino in quell'esatto istante. Posso solo pensare che, per quanto ora ti sembri doloroso, egli non fosse colui che ti era destinato. Dimmi, figlia, sei arrivata da sola in questo luogo? -  
  
Il ricordo dell’uomo che aveva creduto essere suo fratello le esplose nel cervello come una folgore: come aveva potuto dimenticare chi aveva abbandonato? In quel caos di inaspettate rivelazioni aveva scordato la sua stessa esistenza.  
  
Si gettò giù dal letto, barcollando per la debolezza dovuta alla lunga immobilità: -Non ero sola, mi ha seguita una persona che ho creduto di riconoscere, ma chiunque fosse dipendeva da me, non era ancora completamente guarito quando mi avete catturata! Io mi ero persa e stavo cercando di ritornare da lui. -  
  
Per la prima volta il demone parve scosso: - È evidente che ti eri avvicinata troppo al nostro villaggio, che per lo spazio di due giorni di cammino è circondato da incantesimi di disorientamento gettati dalle nostre streghe più potenti, per impedire ai demoni di attaccarci in massa. È impossibile mantenere a lungo la stessa direzione senza i loro amuleti. Se il tuo compagno è rimasto da solo può correre gravi pericoli, dobbiamo andare subito a cercarlo. Figlia, ti senti di accompagnarci? Il legame tra voi può essere importante per riuscire a rintracciarlo; abbiamo erbe che ti aiuteranno a ritrovare la forza di correre. -  
  
Buffy si sorresse al letto, cercando di non avere l’aria di stare per crollare al suolo. -Vai a radunare la tua squadra, partiamo _adesso_. 


	6. Chapter 6

Le cinghie della bisaccia le irritavano la pelle delicata delle spalle, il sudore ruscellava sotto la tunica di cotone grezzo e sul suo viso, ma l’energia artificiale delle pillole le cantava selvaggia nel sangue, inondandola di una forza che sembrava infinita. Nella mente le risuonavano ancora gli avvertimenti di Mnek’Ta: -Questi, figlia, sono composti potenti, resi ancora più efficaci dalla magia delle nostre streghe. Non ti nascondo che anche nel tuo mondo esistono simili sostanze, e vanno sotto il nome di droghe. Prendi una compressa ogni mezza giornata, non di più: ti daranno tutta la forza che ti serve, ma ti sarà impossibile dormire. Non assumerne per più di due giorni, potrebbe essere pericoloso, ma questo tempo dovrebbe bastare a rintracciare il tuo vecchio accampamento. Sii prudente, piccola, e confida nei tuoi nuovi compagni: hanno più esperienza di te nelle insidie di questo mondo. -

Al collo di Buffy pendeva il piccolo, intricato amuleto che annullava gli incantesimi di protezione del villaggio, impedendo il disorientamento che l’aveva investita al primo avvicinarsi. Al suo fianco correva Yldrim, il demone veggente che l’aiutava a ripercorrere a ritroso il cammino compiuto settimane prima in stato di stupore.

Il corpo della ragazza divorava la distanza, muovendosi con la disinvolta precisione di una macchina perfettamente sincronizzata. Il gruppo di Cacciatrici e demoni che l’accompagnava reggeva senza sforzo il ritmo implacabile delle sue falcate, e una minuscola parte distaccata della sua mente godeva dell’inedita sensazione di far parte di una squadra di eguali, nel sentire che la stessa forza che era parte della sua natura scorreva anche in loro.

Anche se ancora non li conosceva quasi affatto, percepiva che Mnek’Ta aveva avuto ragione: erano la sua famiglia, la sua specie. Quando il gigantesco demone si era fermato al centro del villaggio e aveva annunciato, con la sua profonda voce risonante, che un congiunto della nuova sorella era bisognoso di soccorso, tutti gli si erano affollati attorno contendendosi l’onore di accompagnarla. Nessuna aveva fatto domande alle quali lei non avrebbe saputo rispondere e nello spazio di un’ora la squadra era stata selezionata: trenta Cacciatrici, una dozzina tra demoni e vampiri, più il veggente e due streghe-guaritrici. Le si erano presentati uno alla volta, sorridendo e toccandola con affettuosa partecipazione, ma Buffy, travolta da una sensazione di urgenza disperata, non aveva afferrato quasi nessuno dei loro nomi, tranne quello di Kenneth.

Il mezzo demone, con il lungo bastone che era la sua arma prediletta legato a tracolla sulla schiena, l’aveva abbracciata con aria contrita. Era alto quasi due metri, il corpo muscoloso rivestito solo di un paio di corti calzoni di pelle conciata. La razza di suo padre traspariva dagli occhi gialli dalle pupille verticali e dalla criniera fulva che gli scendeva fino a mezza schiena. Forse per espiare il colpo col quale l’aveva quasi uccisa si era autoeletto suo custode e mentore, e la seguiva sempre dappresso, pronto a difenderla e a rispondere alla sue domande.

Ciascuno si era caricato una bisaccia di provviste e le proprie armi, e dopo aver salutato chi rimaneva indietro il gruppo si era messo in marcia.

Il sole percorreva il suo tragitto nel cielo e la squadra correva a ritroso lungo il suo percorso con la stessa implacabile decisione. Mangiarono correndo, masticando strisce salate di carne secca, innaffiandole con sorsi d’acqua tiepida delle borracce. I muscoli disumani, come macchine instancabili, spingevano avanti i corpi sudati in una corsa che sopprimeva ogni pensiero. Solo molto dopo il tramonto, quando la luce fu insufficiente, le guerriere si fermarono per poche ore, sprofondando un sonno istantaneo.

Tutti dormirono tranne Buffy, che sedette insonne, con la schiena appoggiata a un tronco, fremendo, controllando a stento l’impulso di rialzarsi e riprendere la corsa. Rifiutava le implicazioni che secondo Mnek’Ta sottendevano alla presenza dell’uomo sconosciuto in quel mondo. Ricordava vagamente un giovane biondo e coraggioso che si era prodigato al suo fianco con incredibile abnegazione per salvare i passeggeri del pullman e sua sorella, che ora ricordava con chiarezza. Poteva essere solo lui ad avere condiviso la sua sorte, mentre Dawn doveva essere stata proiettata in salvo dalla stessa esplosione che aveva ucciso loro due.

Per quanto ammirasse la generosa forza che aveva mosso quell’uomo, però, sapeva che era impossibile che egli fosse il compagno per lei predestinato. L’amore per Spike, riscoperto dolorosamente insieme al resto dei suoi ricordi, le lacerava l’anima con furia inesausta. Qualunque cosa quel mondo avesse in serbo per lei, non poteva essere un’eterna felicità. Senza il suo amore per lei non esisteva più gioia.

Nondimeno, sentiva un curioso senso di responsabilità nei confronti di quello sconosciuto: solo dopo averlo saputo al sicuro avrebbe potuto pensare a sé stessa. Attese a fatica i primi bagliori dell’alba prima di inghiottire un’altra compressa, amara come il suo dolore, e svegliare il resto del gruppo.

Fu al termine del secondo giorno di marcia spietata che raggiunsero finalmente la radura sul torrente. La disperazione la abbatté in ginocchio come un colpo d’ascia in mezzo al petto quando vide che il loro accampamento era deserto.

Le Cacciatrici si arrestarono ansimanti tutt’attorno a lei, incerte e smarrite. Kenneth invece non sembrava eccessivamente stupito. Si sedette accanto a lei e aspettò che il primo accesso di singhiozzi si fosse placato prima di posarle una mano sulla spalla.

-Buffy, calmati. Non tutto è ancora perduto. Mnek’Ta mi aveva avvisato che avrebbe potuto succedere. Quando sei sparita il tuo congiunto non era ancora del tutto guarito, anche se era già in qualche misura autosufficiente. Tu eri sempre stata al suo fianco ed era abituato a fare affidamento su di te. Entro breve tempo il suo bisogno di te deve essere diventato molto intenso... e in questo mondo nessun desiderio veramente forte rimane a lungo senza risposta. – Kenneth si fermò, esitante.

Buffy rialzò la testa, furiosa: -Avanti, parla! Cosa ti ha detto l’Anziano? Cos’è successo a mio... _fratello_? -

-Te l’ho detto, qui il bisogno è una forza potente, e arriva lontano. A poco più di un giorno di cammino da qui c’è un altro villaggio di Mne Limne Tan: l’infelicità le attira come una calamita, devono averlo preso loro. È quasi certo che il tuo congiunto possa ancora essere salvato, ma ti avviso, non c’è modo di sapere cosa possano avergli fatto. Quelle demoni non uccidono in fretta, ma dopo essere stato così a lungo nelle loro mani forse lui stesso desidererà di essere morto. -

La giovane donna registrò il suo discorso solo in modo superficiale, rendendosi unicamente conto che non tutte le speranze erano perdute: -Forza, _muoviamoci!_ Da quale parte dobbiamo andare? - proruppe ansiosamente.

Kenneth sospirò, rassegnato: -Solo un attimo, ragazza. Lasciaci il tempo di controllare, va bene? -

Le Cacciatrici e i demoni si sedettero, grati della breve pausa, mentre Yldrim cominciava ad aggirarsi per il campo ad occhi chiusi, sfiorando ogni tanto il suolo con le mani e mormorando come in trance: -Non si è arreso subito alla disperazione, ha atteso con fiducia, credeva che saresti tornata presto... aveva recuperato la vista, stava guarendo... sono trascorsi cinque giorni, prima che il suo desiderio di rivederti fosse così insopportabile da guidare su di lui le Mne Limne Tan... ha intuito il pericolo, ha lottato... oh, è un uomo forte... ma erano troppe. Qui c’è sangue... lo hanno preso loro. Era svenuto, ma vivo quando lo hanno portato via. -

Il veggente si abbandonò in ginocchio, ansimando. Nessuno parlò, ma le Cacciatrici si accostarono a Buffy, posandole le mani sulle spalle, comunicandole in silenzio la loro determinazione a seguirla fino ai confini dell’inferno, se fosse stato necessario.

La ragazza riprese con naturalezza il suo ruolo di leader: -Mangiamo qualcosa, poi ripartiremo. Sapendo dove si trova il villaggio, Yldrim può guidarci anche al buio? -

Kenneth annuì stancamente: -Sì, ma è la forza che ci manca. Quante compresse ti sono restate? -

Buffy frugò nella bisaccia, estraendo un piccolo involto di pelle di daino e controllando rapidamente: -Circa quaranta. Decidete voi chi deve andare e chi resta. Ne tengo sei per me. -

Il demone fulvo prese il sacchetto, senza sottolineare ciò che lei già sapeva, che quell’abuso poteva costarle caro.

La corsa riprese nella notte. Yldrim faceva strada come volando nel buio, i muscoli disumani potenziati dalla droga, e la piccola squadra si snodava in fila indiana dietro di lui, mentre con precisione quasi magica il piede di ogni Cacciatrice si posava con esattezza sull’impronta di quella che l’aveva preceduta.

La notte finì e le guerriere continuarono a correre nella luce del sole, immemori di fame e stanchezza, spronate dal bisogno disperato della nuova sorella. Nell’aria aleggiavano le prime avvisaglie di un nuovo tramonto quando le loro narici percepirono l’odore dei fuochi speziati del campo nemico.

Le Cacciatrici emersero dalla corsa quasi intontite, barcollanti. Senza parlare si sedettero per riprendere fiato per pochi minuti, prima di strisciare lente e silenziose in vista del villaggio.

Rischiarata dalle mutevoli fiamme dei falò contornati di pietre, la scena si presentò orribilmente chiara al loro occhi.

Buffy si chiese come avesse mai potuto scorgere in quelle creature un’aria innocente. I visi pallidi circondati dai diafani capelli, i sorrisi mezzelune taglienti di eccitata crudeltà, decine di Mne Limne Tan divoravano con gli occhi la visione del corpo nudo di un uomo torturato, barbaramente inchiodato a una rozza croce di tronchi al centro della piazza.

Non un centimetro di quel corpo era stato risparmiato: inciso di ferite sanguinanti, trapassato da stiletti acuminati, marchiato a fuoco e segnato da morsi, quell’uomo massacrato pendeva a capo chino, sostenuto unicamente da chiodi confitti nei palmi gocciolanti.

Alcune demoni danzavano attorno a lui con selvaggio abbandono, vorticando i lunghi capelli cangianti, le mani lorde di sangue fino al gomito. Una di esse si fermò ansimando davanti alla croce, avvicinandosi adagio alla vittima. Lambì con la lingua un rivolo rosso sul torace lacerato, scoprendo i bianchi denti affilati, poi si chinò a raccogliere da terra una sottile lama luccicante e la infisse, con crudele, ingorda voluttà, nei muscoli contratti di una coscia tesa.

La testa china dell’uomo, con i biondissimi corti capelli impastati di sudore e sangue, si rialzò di scatto in una smorfia di sofferenza atroce. In quell’istante il mondo cessò di avere, per Buffy, contorni di realtà, perché quel volto contuso e sanguinante era, impossibilmente, quello di _Spike._

La Cacciatrice si alzò lentamente in piedi, senza neppure percepire il sussurro urgente col quale Kenneth cercò invano di trattenerla. Nella sua mente esistevano solo quelle poche decine di metri di distanza oltre i quali vedeva torturare l’uomo che le apparteneva.

Si incamminò sola, con l’implacabile determinazione di un ghiacciaio, contro quelle bestie che avevano avuto l’ardire di posare le loro sudicie mani sul suo compagno. Non si rese conto se non marginalmente che alcune di loro sfoggiavano il suo stesso volto.

Aveva creduto in passato di conoscere la furia, ma non era stato nulla in confronto del nero, primevo furore che provava in quel momento, che si sentiva scorrere nelle vene come lava bruciante e che le tendeva il viso in un ringhio da belva. Immemore della daga che portava alla cintura, spazzò come bambole di stracci le prime Mne Limne Tan con le mani nude, gli occhi sempre fissi sul suo amante.

Concentrate sull’orribile spettacolo, abbeverandosi al dolore della loro vittima, le altre tardarono attimi preziosi ad accorgersi dell’attacco, ma quando finalmente la videro si avventarono su di lei con impeto selvaggio, decise a non farsi sottrarre la preda, assalendola con le unghie e i denti acuminati, brandendo gli stiletti balenanti.

La Cacciatrice combatté come mai prima di allora, le mani trasformate in lame d’acciaio che sfondavano toraci, strappando cuori dai petti palpitanti, spezzando ossa, fracassando visi crudeli, schizzando sangue e brandelli di carne nell’aria fumosa, i muscoli innaturalmente forti potenziati fino all’incredibile dall’odio e da una determinazione inflessibile. Nessuna esitazione rallentò i suoi gesti neppure quando si trovò ad affrontare creature assolutamente identiche a lei in ogni dettaglio: sotto l’inumana potenza dei suoi colpi ogni somiglianza fu cancellata in un istante dai lineamenti distrutti, come da specchi fracassati.

Alla sue spalle Kenneth aveva guidato le Cacciatrici in un attacco improvvisato, che compensava con l’impetuosità la totale assenza di strategia, ma neppure di questo Buffy si accorse. Suo unico scopo era liberare la strada tra sé stessa e il vampiro crocefisso, e quando riuscì finalmente ad arrivargli davanti, incurante delle ferite subite, perse ogni coscienza della battaglia che continuava a svolgersi alle sue spalle.

Esitò solo un istante a sfiorare il viso insanguinato del suo demone, che la fissò con gli occhi dilatati dal dolore, poi insinuò le dita attorno al chiodo che sporgeva da una mano e con un unico strappo potente lo estrasse dal legno e dalla carne. Quando gli abbassò il braccio dai muscoli irrigiditi dalla lunga immobilità il vampiro urlò di insopportabile sofferenza, crollandole addosso con tutto il suo peso. Sorreggendolo come meglio poteva la ragazza sfilò anche il secondo chiodo, ricevendo tra le braccia il corpo dell’uomo ormai incosciente. Le sembrò leggero come l’aria mentre se lo stringeva al petto, iniziando a trascinarlo lontano da quel luogo di tortura.

Attorno a loro lo scontro infuriava ancora sanguinoso, ma Buffy proseguì incurante di tutto; l’unica realtà che contava giaceva quasi in agonia contro il suo petto. Adagiò il suo amante sull’erba fresca, contemplando ancora incredula il suo viso ferito, ma sempre splendido: Mnek’Ta aveva detto che era impossibile, eppure lui era lì, era giunto con lei. Le sembrava di averlo sempre saputo. Forse davvero in quel mondo c’era spazio per la felicità assoluta.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy indietreggiò lentamente, cingendosi con le braccia il petto singhiozzante. Non conservava quasi alcun ricordo del percorso di ritorno al villaggio delle Cacciatrici, compiuto sotto l’effetto della droga e con fretta ancora maggiore dell’andata, trasportando in una barella improvvisata il vampiro incosciente.

Alcune delle Cacciatrici, troppo ferite dopo la battaglia, avevano scelto subito di rimanere indietro per non rallentare la marcia. Altre erano crollate di schianto in ginocchio durante la corsa disumana, annaspanti e in lacrime, prive financo del fiato per articolare una parola, ma gesticolando alle compagne ancora in piedi di andare avanti, avanti, _avanti_. Del gruppo iniziale di oltre quaranta elementi erano stati solo una dozzina ad arrivare infine a destinazione, barcollando come zombie, incrostati di polvere, sudore e sangue secco. 

Buffy ricordava solo il momento in cui avevano adagiato con precauzione infinita Spike nel letto della Foresteria, circondato dalle streghe-guaritrici impazienti di mettersi all’opera. La gravità delle sue ferite era tale che le due maghe del gruppo di salvataggio non avevano osato intervenire su di lui in condizioni tanto precarie, e si erano limitate a trasfondergli con delicatezza energia vitale per far sì che arrivasse al villaggio ancora vivo. Ora la Congrega al completo si era radunata intorno al ferito, preparando decotti, bruciando erbe, accendendo candele aromatiche mentre si preparavano ad evocare gli incantesimi più potenti che conoscevano.

Avevano cercato di convincerla a uscire dalla stanza, spiegandole che le cure sarebbero state dolorose, ma in quel modo avevano solo rafforzato la determinazione di Buffy nel restare accanto al suo amante.

Quando avevano cominciato a estrarre gli stiletti conficcati nei muscoli delle braccia, delle gambe e nell’addome il vampiro svenuto aveva urlato, contorcendosi selvaggiamente; la ragazza aveva prestato la sua forza per aiutare a tenerlo immobile, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance, impotente da alleviare la sua sofferenza. Aveva assistito, cullando con delicatezza una mano trapassata, mentre le streghe pulivano i tagli incisi in profondità nel torace che trasformavano la pelle del suo compagno in una bizzarra pagina di un linguaggio misterioso, gli aveva allargato le dita mentre venivano sfilati gli spilloni confitti sotto le unghie spezzate, e lei stessa aveva deterso il volto tumefatto con panni intrisi di un infuso di erbe medicinali.

Spike non aveva mai ripreso conoscenza e si era dimenato con furia tra le mani che cercavano di aiutarlo, in apparenza del tutto inconsapevole di non essere più in balia delle sue torturatrici. Quando ebbero terminato di suturare le ferite più profonde, le guaritrici cosparsero il corpo massacrato con olii medicamentosi, bendando solo i fori slabbrati lasciati dai chiodi sui palmi prima di indietreggiare a testa china.

Buffy contemplò atterrita il suo amante: persino ai suoi occhi accecati dalle lacrime appariva evidente che le condizioni del ferito erano peggiorate rispetto al momento in cui l’aveva staccato dalla croce. Il respiro era agonico e superficiale, il battito del cuore rinato era esile e irregolare. Sentiva che la vita del suo compagno stava lentamente scivolando nel nulla.

Si abbandonò contro una parete, terrorizzata ed esausta. Il suo corpo sfinito sussultava, chiedendo il conforto di altre amare compresse drogate, ma perfino la crisi di astinenza che la squassava perdeva d’importanza rispetto alla scena atroce che era costretta a contemplare. Distolse lo sguardo, e senza volere intercettò l’occhiata furtiva che Mnek’Ta lanciò nella sua direzione mentre interrogava con sussurri concitati Kenneth e alcune delle streghe.

Con improvvisa determinazione si staccò dalla parete con una spinta della schiena e si diresse verso di loro: -Se state parlando di me vorrei partecipare alla discussione, - sussurrò con voce rotta.

Il gigantesco demone le posò con gentilezza sulla spalla la mano artigliata: - È giusto, figlia. Devi sapere, ma già sai, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Il tuo congiunto... non sta bene. -

Buffy chinò la testa davanti a quella temuta conferma, ma subito rialzò il viso contratto: -Hai ragione, lo vedo. Ma com’è possibile, Anziano? È giunto fin qui con me, anche se tu mi avevi detto che non poteva essere. Il mio desiderio l’ha portato qui, e io ho bisogno di lui. Come può stare morendo proprio adesso? -

-Penso di aver compreso il mistero del suo arrivo, - rispose Mnek'ta in tono sommesso. - Tu mi hai detto che eri presente quando egli ha iniziato a bruciare, vero? La sua cenere si è posata su di te, è penetrata nel tuo corpo col respiro. La forza del suo amore era tale che la sua anima umana, aggrappata a quelle poche particelle, ti è rimasta accanto e ha potuto accompagnarti per un certo periodo. Non dubito che col tempo sarebbe stato costretto a svanire, ma prima che ciò accadesse è arrivato per te il momento del Passaggio. Tu stessa lo hai invocato, implorando aiuto per salvare tua sorella, e lui ha risposto al tuo richiamo come aveva sempre fatto. La sua essenza era congiunta alla tua nell’ultimo istante. Hai ragione, è stato il tuo desiderio a riportarlo indietro, ma ora devi tenere conto di un fatto. Anche questo vampiro ha desideri suoi, ed egli semplicemente non brama più di vivere. Il suo disperato bisogno di te ha richiamato le Mne Limne Tan, ed esse se ne sono servite contro di lui. Kenneth mi ha riferito che alcune di esse avevano assunto le tue sembianze… È rimasto in loro potere per molti giorni: non abbiamo modo di sapere quanto male possano avergli fatto con le _tue_ mani, e quanto del suo spirito ne sia andato distrutto. Se non riusciremo a ridestare in lui il desiderio di vivere egli è perduto, anche se le sue ferite potrebbero facilmente guarire, se fosse lui stesso a volerlo. A questo punto, non so neppure se la tua vicinanza sia un bene o un male; vedendoti potrebbe anche convincersi di essere ancora prigioniero delle demoni. -

Buffy chinò la testa, sentendosi sconfitta. Cadde in ginocchio, come un burattino al quale una mano crudele avesse di colpo reciso i fili, mentre le streghe continuavano ad affaccendarsi attorno al letto, tracciando i Cerchi di Guarigione, disegnando sul pavimento le rune della Luce e dell’Oscurità, invocando tutte le forze occulte che contrastavano l’oblio. Ma la ragazza intercettò lo sguardo scoraggiato col quale, crollando il capo, si scostarono infine dal ferito: senza volontà, nulla di tutto ciò che potevano fare sarebbe bastato. In silenzio Mnek’Ta guidò fuori il piccolo gruppo, lasciandola sola a condividere gli ultimi momenti di vita del suo amante.

Gli occhi di Buffy furono nuovamente calamitati dal corpo torturato, col suo roco respiro irregolare. Si alzò a fatica e barcollò accanto al letto, incapace di accettare l’agonia di quell’uomo. Lo fissò per lunghi minuti, consapevole che ogni sofferto ansito poteva segnare l’ultimo istante di Spike in quel mondo. Semplicemente non poteva accettarlo, doveva esserci qualcosa che lei potesse ancora fare.

Nella sua mente sorse improvvisa l’idea di un ultimo tentativo disperato, che per lei poteva anche significare la morte. Non le importava. Se lui fosse morto, lei l’avrebbe comunque seguito.

Con calma consapevole si sfilò la tunica, denudandosi il petto e il collo, quindi raccolse da terra un sottile stiletto ancora macchiato dal sangue di Spike. Con dita tremanti individuò il punto esatto, poi posò sulla sua pulsante vena giugulare la punta acuminata, ruotandola lentamente fino a che non si accorse, dal diminuire improvviso della resistenza dell’arma, che aveva forato la pelle.

Un rivolo rosso le corse veloce tra i seni. Buffy premette i polpastrelli sulla ferita, arrestando il flusso, poi salì sul letto, distendendosi sul corpo del vampiro. Si sorresse su un braccio, attenta a non gravare con il suo pur lieve peso sul torace torturato, timorosa di spezzare il fragile filo di quel respiro ansimante.

Inclinò delicatamente il capo dell’uomo fino a portarlo a contatto con la sottile ferita, quindi spostò le dita insanguinate, forzando le labbra ad aprirsi. Sentì il rivolo caldo ricominciare sgorgare nella bocca socchiusa e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo, il corpo contratto e vibrante di tensione.

Quando il riflesso involontario indusse per la prima volta il vampiro a deglutire la ragazza sentì un fremito percorrere le membra abbandonate. Le mani inerti di lui si animarono, accostandosi ai suoi fianchi nudi, risalendo lentamente, sfiorandole le delicate sporgenze delle ossa sulla schiena, fino ad arrestarsi attorno alle braccia. Le dita di Spike si serrarono di scatto, conficcandosi crudelmente nella carne delicata, gli angoli taglienti delle unghie spezzate che scavavano solchi dolorosi, spillando altro sangue, ma la Cacciatrice non si ritrasse. Era il primo movimento volontario del vampiro da quando l’aveva liberato dalla croce e le accese nel cuore una luce di speranza.

Il sangue scorreva, colmando di nuovo la gola anelante, che trangugiò ancora. Il familiare rumore crepitante della trasformazione delle ossa frontali che accompagnava l’emergere della maschera da demone giunse benvenuto alle orecchie della ragazza, che in un lampo improvviso di memoria rammentò di aver già donato il suo sangue per amore, per salvare la vita di un altro vampiro. Ricordando il dolore lacerante del morso, sentendo le zanne crescere contro la pelle, attese tremando, i muscoli contratti di tensione.

La sua sorpresa fu grande quando sentì i denti affilati come rasoi penetrare, con una tormentosa lentezza che contraddiceva la crudeltà delle mani, solo per pochi millimetri, forando appena la vena prima di ritirarsi. Le labbra del vampiro si chiusero con la dolcezza di un bacio sulle piccole ferite mentre cominciava a succhiare.

Tesa nell’aspettativa del dolore, Buffy spalancò la bocca, ansimando incredula nel percepire le ondate di elettrico piacere che si dipartivano dal suo collo. Dava, ma si sentiva arricchita, in totale comunione con il vampiro amante, in un circolo di estasi che si autoalimentava in un crescendo indescrivibile. Serrò la testa di Spike contro la vena, macchiando con le dita insanguinate la seta incolore dei suoi capelli, desiderando che quel contatto proseguisse per sempre. La lingua dell’uomo tracciava cerchi infuocati attorno alle piccole ferite, aumentando la sua insopportabile eccitazione, le labbra e i denti affilati che percorrevano la sua pelle mentre il vampiro beveva.

Il concetto stesso di tempo aveva perso ogni significato. Buffy senti che cominciava ad indebolirsi, la testa che si faceva curiosamente leggera, ma era incapace di trovare dentro di sé il desiderio di spezzare il cerchio sensuale del piacere, completamente appagata. Se il prezzo di quella emozione era la vita, l’avrebbe pagato con gioia.

Furono infine le mani del suo amante a scostarla con delicata fermezza mentre lei si opponeva debolmente, cercando di prolungare ancora per alcuni istanti quel momento infinito. La lingua di lui lambì le ultime gocce di sangue dalle ferite sottili, che già iniziavano a cicatrizzarsi con l’innaturale rapidità delle Cacciatrici, prima di scostarsi dal suo collo.

Buffy alzò la testa, fissando in volto il suo compagno. Non aveva mai aperto gli occhi, ma il colorito cereo si era ravvivato e il respiro sembrava già più profondo. Si soffermò a baciare lievemente le labbra scurite dal suo stesso sangue prima di accoccolarsi sospirando del cavo del braccio dell’uomo, godendo del calore del suo corpo, e si abbandonò ad un sonno sfinito, fiduciosa che al risveglio l’amato sarebbe stato ancora vivo. La guarigione era incominciata.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy si ridestò a fatica, sentendo il tocco di una mano gentile che le stringeva piano una spalla. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare il volto mostruoso di Mnek’Ta che incombeva su di lei, con un dito levato davanti alle labbra per raccomandarle di tacere. La ragazza gli sorrise, annuendo, pensando che era davvero strano come in poco tempo anche lei, come tutte le altre Cacciatrici, fosse arrivata a provare affetto per quel gigantesco demone dai tratti agghiaccianti.

Non a caso lui le chiamava _figlie:_ incarnava davvero la paterna e protettiva figura che tutte loro avevano, spesso invano, cercato nei loro Osservatori. In Mnek’Ta non c’era però la distanza che il Consiglio imponeva a quegli uomini: lui le amava davvero, tutte indistintamente, assumendosi con gioia il greve carico dei loro problemi.

Tutto questo traspariva da ogni suo gesto, come la cura amorevole con la quale la sorresse quando, districatasi delicatamente dalle braccia del vampiro dormiente, Buffy si accorse di essere troppo debole per camminare da sola. Il demone la trasportò quasi di peso fuori dalla Foresteria prima di cominciare a parlare: -Mi spiace di aver dovuto interrompere il tuo sonno, figlia, ma sono quasi due giorni che stai dormendo e non potrai riprendere veramente le forze se non mangi qualcosa. -

La Cacciatrice si volse istintivamente indietro, come a cercare con lo sguardo il vampiro ancora addormentato: -Ma allora non dovremmo...-

Mnek’Ta la interruppe, scrollando il capo con aria divertita: -Non preoccuparti per il tuo congiunto. La guarigione delle sue ferite potrebbe mantenerlo incosciente ancora per alcuni giorni, e non credo di sbagliarmi se affermo che lui è già stato nutrito a sufficienza, almeno per ora. - I suoi occhi resi scaltri da una esperienza di millenni indugiarono maliziosamente sui quasi invisibili punti di pelle più chiara sul collo della ragazza, che voltò il viso, arrossendo confusa.

Il demone scoppiò in un’allegra, tonante risata: -Non preoccuparti, piccola, hai fatto la cosa giusta, credo che null’altro avrebbe potuto essere altrettanto efficace. Il sangue di una Cacciatrice è un elisir potente e il tuo amore ne ha rafforzato l’effetto. Questo dono però ti ha indebolita, quindi ora preoccupiamoci di te. Ti serve un bagno, cibo e...- tossicchiò educatamente, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la mano artigliata, -nuovi vestiti. -

Buffy incrociò di scatto le braccia sul petto nudo: si era completamente dimenticata di essere scivolata nel sonno vestita soltanto dei pantaloni di tela che aveva indossato per la Caccia. Mnek’Ta rovesciò la testa verso il cielo, ruggendo un’altra risata risonante: -Scusa, figlia, non ho resistito alla tentazione di metterti in imbarazzo, ma se ti guardi intorno ti accorgerai che non ce n’è motivo. -

La ragazza scoccò al demone uno sguardo sospettoso, poi, obbedendo al cenno della sua mano, per la prima volta percorse con occhi attenti il villaggio delle Cacciatrici.

La prima cosa che la colpì furono le case. Distribuite lungo una larga via centrale, sembravano il risultato di un curioso collage tridimensionale, come se ognuna di esse fosse stata ritagliata da un luogo diverso.

Scorse curati chalet con gerani alle finestre, capanne di tronchi come la Foresteria, severe magioni di pietra tagliata e allegre casette di mattoni rossi, abitazioni in stile giapponese, con le scorrevoli porte di bambù e carta di riso oleata, capanne di canne e argilla e domus romane, in un disordinato, ma attraente miscuglio che rallegrava la vista.

Distogliendo a fatica l’attenzione, incantata, riuscì a notare il disinvolto andirivieni che popolava la piccola cittadina. A coppie o a piccoli gruppi, spesso accompagnate dai loro compagni non umani, le Cacciatrici attendevano alle molteplici occupazioni che riempivano la loro vita quando non erano richiamate alla loro missione. Come le loro abitazioni, anche le proprietarie erano un guazzabuglio di diversità in felice mescolanza: nere scattanti, bionde svedesi statuarie, asiatiche dalla pelle dorata, inuit dal viso tondo, indiane con le mani tatuate con l’henné, sottili inglesi, pellerossa dal volto dipinto, figlie di mille tempi e mille nazioni, accomunate dalla forza innaturale di corpi agili e dallo sguardo fiero e sereno.

Affascinata, Buffy notò che gli incolori indumenti di tela dovevano essere solo una pratica divisa per le missioni di combattimento, perché qui, a casa loro, le Cacciatrici sfoggiavano leggeri abiti multicolori, tuniche ricamate, bluse trapuntate di perline, gonne decorate, come un leggiadro stormo di uccelli del paradiso in forma umana. In omaggio al calore di quel mattino, però, non poche indossavano unicamente corti parei di cotone sulla bellezza della loro gioventù eterna. Accorgendosi che le fissava, le giovani donne rivolsero a Buffy sorrisi amichevoli cenni di saluto, gli occhi illuminati dalla gioia sincera di vedere la nuova sorella in condizione di alzarsi, ma non tentarono di avvicinarla, lasciandole il tempo di assimilare con calma tante novità, memori del proprio arrivo in tempi lontani.

La ragazza lasciò ricadere le braccia, sbuffando un po’ seccata in direzione del demone che ancora ridacchiava. Rinunciando all’idea di rimproverarlo, Buffy si appoggiò al suo braccio robusto: -Letteralmente, ucciderei per un caffè e qualche ciambella, - sospirò.

Mnek’Ta la sorresse, guidandola verso un’ampia costruzione di mattoni: -Vedremo di accontentarti prima che tu passi all’omicidio. Sono poche le Cacciatrici ad avere la passione della cucina, perciò abbiamo preferito organizzare una specie di mensa gestita a turno dalle più abili. Troveremo sicuramente qualcosa che ti soddisfi. -

Un’ora più tardi, completamente sazia dopo il primo pasto caldo consumato in quel mondo, Buffy si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia, disegnando ghirigori col dito tra le briciole di pane sul tavolo davanti a sé. Mnek’Ta sedeva rilassato di fronte a lei, sorseggiando un caldo infuso d’erbe da una tazza di terracotta, attendendo che fosse lei a rompere il silenzio.

La Cacciatrice scosse il capo per schiarirsi le idee: -Ok, ora sto meglio. Quello che vorrei sapere è cosa vi aspettate effettivamente da me,- cominciò con prudenza.

Il demone sorrise con rincrescimento: -Ah, figlia, quanto è stata crudele la tua esperienza col mondo per renderti tanto diffidente! Te lo ripeto, qui nessuno pretende da te nulla che tu non desideri dare. Tutte le Cacciatrici sono giunte qui ferite e sconfitte dalla loro stessa duplice natura e dal peso di una lotta immane e solitaria. Qui però siete molte, e la missione, divisa tra voi, non costituisce un incarico gravoso. Per nostra stessa scelta sorvegliamo la Bocca dell’Inferno, che si trova a poca distanza dal nostro villaggio. La sua esistenza costituisce una tentazione per i molti tipi di demoni che vivono in questa dimensione, che sanno quanto sia indifeso il mondo umano. Quando pensano di essere forti a sufficienza, o di aver trovato un incantesimo abbastanza potente da nasconderli ai nostri occhi, abbandonano i loro ancestrali insediamenti e tentano di forzare il Passaggio, come stavano per fare le Mne Limne Tan che hai incontrato per prime. Ma anche tra noi ci sono streghe e veggenti, e di solito riusciamo ad intercettarli e distruggerli, alleggerendo il compito della guerriera dall’altra parte. La Caccia è parte di te, e finora nessuna ha mai deciso di rinunciarvi, ma neppure questo è necessario. Qui puoi essere semplicemente te stessa e trovare la tua strada. Devi renderti conto che qui il tempo non è più un nemico che ti strappa gioventù e forza, ma un gentile alleato nel coltivare le tue passioni. Troverai un’occupazione che ti piaccia per riempire le tue giornate: abbiamo Cacciatrici vasaie, ricamatrici, falegnami, scrittrici, tessitrici, armaiole, fabbri, sarte, architetti, conciatrici, scultrici... Tutti gli abitanti del villaggio collaborano a turno per coltivare i campi che producono il cibo per il nostro sostentamento e per procurare carne e sangue per i demoni che ne hanno necessità. La vita è un po’ più primitiva di quella alla quale eri abituata, ma è ricca di soddisfazioni e di sfide. Produciamo da soli tutto quello che ci serve, collaborando per il bene della comunità. Ma neppure vivere qui è un obbligo, se preferisci la solitudine. Da qualche parte nei dintorni si aggira la Prima Cacciatrice, che non è mai riuscita a trovarsi a suo agio in una compagnia tanto numerosa. Passa però a trovarci di tanto in tanto, portando selvaggina. Mi hai detto che vi siete già conosciute. -

L’Anziano allungò una mano a carezzarle il viso: -Quando il tuo compagno sarà completamente guarito potrete decidere insieme del vostro futuro. Se vi fermerete potrete vivere nella Foresteria e contribuire a costruirne un’altra, perché ci sia un asilo sempre pronto per la prossima sorella, oppure accogliere l’aiuto della comunità per creare una dimora di tuo gusto. - Nel dirlo il demone chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, con l’aria di chi ne ha già viste di tutti i colori.

Buffy lo imitò, osando appena credere al futuro di libertà che lui le prospettava. Cercò di immaginarsi inserita tra quelle creature dall’aria realizzata e disinvolta, che sfoggiavano nei vestiti, nelle case e sul viso tutta la forza della loro serena individualità. Donne e demoni, tutti suoi eguali, a fianco del suo amore, _accettata_, alla luce del sole.

La sua anima si allargò in un canto di gioia come non aveva mai conosciuto e lacrime di felicità le sgorgarono dalle ciglia chiuse, mentre comprendeva che questo era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato. Davvero quel mondo era Kwret Marlwe, _La Ricompensa._


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy cambiò posizione sulla comoda poltrona di legno e cuoio della Foresteria, sonnecchiando. Nonostante molte delle Cacciatrici le avessero offerto ospitalità nelle loro originali abitazioni, lei aveva preferito rimanere a vivere insieme al ferito incosciente, le cui condizioni avevano continuato a migliorare.

Le streghe si erano ripresentate molte volte, rinnovando le fasciature alle mani, nelle quali i tendini e le ossa scoperte si erano piano piano rivestite di un nuovo strato di carne, spalmando il corpo di olio medicamentoso dal dolce profumo di erbe. Le ferite sul petto si erano quasi completamente rimarginate e le cicatrici ricamavano un intricato arabesco di un rosa più chiaro sul torace muscoloso dell’uomo, come un delicato tatuaggio.

La Cacciatrice aveva trascorso ore intere a fissare la lenta guarigione del suo compagno, seguendone sollevata il regolare progredire, anelando al momento in cui si sarebbe finalmente svegliato, immaginando mille volte l’espressione del suo viso quando gli si sarebbe avvicinata per baciarlo, e l’attesa le sembrava infinita.

Un rumore proveniente dal letto interruppe il suo dormiveglia: aprì gli occhi e vide che Spike si era alzato a sedere sul materasso, intento a contemplarsi pensosamente le mani bendate. Invasa da un impeto di gioia che le chiudeva la gola, si sollevò di scatto, sul volto un raggiante sorriso di benvenuto.

Il movimento attirò l’attenzione del vampiro che si voltò nella sua direzione. Il sorriso di Buffy si raggelò quando scorse il suo amante ritrarsi con orrore alla sua vista, gli occhi dilatati in un’inequivocabile smorfia di disgusto e terrore.

Sconvolta, d’impulso la ragazza tese una mano e vide Spike indietreggiare freneticamente contro la testiera del letto, proteggendosi il viso con le braccia: -Ti prego, non farmi più del male. Ti supplico, basta, - sussurrò con la voce rotta e rassegnata di chi ha pronunciato infinite volte la stessa implorazione, sempre invano.

Buffy rimase immobile, nella mente una ridda di pensieri. Il vampiro doveva essere stato più incosciente di quanto non le fosse sembrato quando l’aveva staccato dalla croce e non si era reso conto di essere in salvo. Certo, le demoni con la sua faccia! Lui non poteva sapere che era davvero Buffy quella che si trovava davanti a lui. Rimase ferma, per non agitarlo ancore di più, e lasciò ricadere la mano.

-Ehi, è tutto a posto. Non sono un demone, sono davvero io. Ti abbiamo liberato e le abbiamo uccise tutte. Nessuno qui vuol farti del male, credimi,- mormorò col tono tranquillizzante di una madre che placa gli incubi del figlio.

Il vampiro abbassò le braccia ed esplorò brevemente con lo sguardo la stanza, prima di appuntare gli occhi su di lei, trapassandola con lo sguardo come per misurare la sua sincerità. Quello che vide parve convincerlo, perché la tensione del suo corpo scemò pian piano.

Le parole successive che pronunciò, però, colpirono Buffy con la potenza di un maglio: -E tu chi sei? -

Il sangue defluì all’improvviso dal viso della ragazza, lasciandola bianca e tremante: -Come sarebbe a dire, chi sono? Io sono Buffy, quella vera. Non ti ricordi di me? - domandò con voce esitante e confusa.

-Certo che mi ricordo di te,- rispose il vampiro, ironico. -Dozzine di demoni con la tua faccia mi hanno torturato per settimane intere, quindi le immagini che associo alla tua presenza sono, mi perdonerai, decisamente sgradevoli e dolorose. Ma in questa dimensione vi assomigliate tutte così tanto? -

La Cacciatrice era sconvolta, ma tentò ugualmente di spiegare: -No, io sono giunta insieme a te dal mondo umano e le creature che ti hanno catturato avevano assunto il mio aspetto perché noi due... ci conoscevamo. Ma tu rammenti chi sei? - chiese, incapace di credere a quello che stava accadendo.

-Mi ricordo chi sono _io:_ piacere, mi chiamo Spike e sono un vampiro inglese. Che tu ti chiami Buffy l’ho capito, ma non conservo alcuna memoria di averti conosciuta prima di questo istante. Eravamo amici? -

Agghiacciata dall’orrore, la ragazza tentò di nuovo di trovare le parole giuste per innescare la memoria di lui: -Siamo stati anche avversari, in passato. Io sono Buffy Summers, la Cacciatrice di Sunnydale, - disse, incapace di credere di stare presentandosi ad un uomo che conosceva intimamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Il vampiro si irrigidì nuovamente: -Se sei una Cacciatrice non possiamo avere avuto niente in comune. Ho combattuto con diverse di voi, e due sono morte sotto i miei denti. Perché con te avrebbe dovuto essere differente? - ringhiò, ostile.

Buffy scosse la testa, gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime a stento trattenute. Ciecamente, annaspando, si alzò dalla poltrona e corse fuori, incapace di spiegare a quell’estraneo che abitava il corpo del suo amante la sofferta complessità delle vicende che li avevano portati ad amarsi.

Stava ancora correndo quando si sentì afferrare da due robuste braccia muscolose. Per un attimo s’illuse che Spike l’avesse rincorsa, ma il balenare di una criniera fulva la informò che si trattava di Kenneth.

-Buffy, che cos’hai? Ti senti male? - le chiese, preoccupato.

La ragazza si aggrappò all’amichevole sostegno offerto da quell’uomo, singhiozzando incoerentemente: -Mnek’Ta, devo vederlo. Portami dall’Anziano,- ansimò, sperduta.


	10. Chapter 10

Mnek’Ta si chiuse alle spalle sospirando la porta della Foresteria, addolorato al pensiero delle difficili parole che sapeva di dover pronunciare. Buffy, che si era aggirata per ore attorno alla costruzione di tronchi, gli volò incontro: -Cosa ti ha detto, sei riuscito a farlo ricordare? - chiese con ansia disperata.

Il demone scrollò il capo, annientando le sue speranze:

-Figlia, devi essere forte. Per quanto posso giudicare, il tuo congiunto sta abbastanza bene e rammenta con sufficiente precisione gli eventi fondamentali della sua vita passata. A perdersi sono stati pochi anni, minima cosa in un’esistenza lunga come la sua... ma sono proprio quelli che egli ha diviso con te. Voglio però ricordarti, piccola, che al tuo arrivo anche la tua mente è stata protetta con l’oblio dal peso inutile di memorie troppo dolorose, che non eri abbastanza forte per sopportare e che ti avrebbero solo ostacolato nei compiti che ti attendevano. La misteriosa potenza che guida i nostri destini in questo mondo non lascia nulla al caso e anche se io non posso comprendere il motivo di questa amnesia, essa ha senza dubbio uno scopo. Aggiungi inoltre la minuscola quantità di sostanza da cui è partita la sua rigenerazione, nessuno qui era mai tornato da tanto lontano, e i danni provocati dalla sua prigionia presso le Mne Limne Tan, della quale egli si rifiuta di parlare. Forse il tuo amante non potrà tornare ad essere identico a come tu lo conoscevi, o potrebbero volerci anni. Tu pensi ancora con la fretta del mondo umano, ma qui lui potrebbe impiegare decenni a recuperare la memoria e sareste ancora entrambi giovani...-

Buffy si gettò singhiozzando tra le braccia paterne e accoglienti: -Non può essere, Padre. La mia anima morirà senza di lui. Mi sono negata questa felicità per anni, respingendolo, e ora non può essere troppo tardi! -

Mnek’Ta l’abbraccio con affetto partecipe: -Non ho detto questo. Devi solo avere pazienza. Può darsi che per il momento debba bastarti la gioia di sapere ch’egli vive ancora, e la speranza del futuro. Purtroppo, però, devo informarti che per ora il vampiro non desidera rivederti: adesso il tuo viso gli rammenta solo la crudeltà delle demoni e lui ha bisogno di riposo per completare la sua guarigione. Ti ho trovato una sistemazione presso una persona che spero ti sarà gradita. Quando ho avuto la certezza che tu fossi proprio la Cacciatrice di Sunnydale ho fatto richiamare una tua sorella che stava svolgendo il proprio turno presso delle coltivazioni lontane molti giorni da qui. È arrivata solo ora e credo che sarai lieta di rivederla. -

Le mani gentili del mostro la spinsero a voltarsi e Buffy si trovò a fissare il volto severo, ma amichevole di Kendra, la Cacciatrice che era sorta quando lei era stata uccisa dal Maestro. L’affettuosa sollecitudine di quel volto familiare abbatté le ultime difese della ragazza, che crollò piangendo tra le braccia pronte ad accoglierla della vecchia amica, lasciandosi guidare verso la sua dimora.

***

Il periodo che seguì fu forse il più duro che la Cacciatrice avesse mai affrontato, peggiore perfino del doloroso ritorno alla vita dopo l’esilio dal Paradiso che aveva creduto di desiderare.

La ragazza si sforzava di costringere i giorni a passare, esplorando l’eterogeneo villaggio e stringendo amicizia con alcune della sue sorelle. Talvolta sentiva ancora la mancanza di Willow, Xander e Dawn, ma era appagata nel sapere che erano tutti vivi, anche se non li avrebbe mai potuti rivedere. Capiva che avrebbe presto provato sentimenti altrettanto profondi nei confronti delle nuove compagne, per le quali la sua ritrovata forza non costituiva oggetto di tensione o di nascosta invidia. Di solito insieme a Kenneth e Kendra, trascorreva molto tempo nella mensa comune, dove chi non era altrimenti occupato veniva spesso a passare qualche ora in compagnia, bevendo infusi caldi di erbe. Aiutata dalle Cacciatrici più abili in quel compito, cominciò ad adattare qualche vestito di Kendra alla sua statura più ridotta, traendo un inaspettato piacere da quel tranquillo lavoro. La sua mente, però, continuava a tornare al pensiero di Spike, doloroso come una ferita infetta nella sua anima. Si rendeva conto che davvero quel mondo conteneva tutto quello che avrebbe potuto renderla felice... tranne il suo amore.

Riceveva abbondanti resoconti sullo stato del suo amato: pareva completamente ristabilito, però la memoria non accennava a ritornargli. Anche se sapeva che ormai la luce diretta del sole non poteva più nuocergli il vampiro teneva sempre chiuse le imposte della Foresteria e usciva pochissimo, soltanto di notte. Viveva isolato e non cercava la compagnia di nessuno, anche se accoglieva sempre volentieri Mnek’Ta quando lui si recava a trovarlo. S’informava avidamente sul nuovo mondo dove era capitato e parlava con disinvoltura del proprio passato, ma rifiutava sempre di raccontare qualunque cosa delle settimane passate prigioniero delle Figlie del Desiderio, nonostante avesse domandato molto su di loro.

Aveva chiesto ed ottenuto abiti di suo gusto, sangue e alcol, molto alcol. Non era stato però possibile accontentarlo riguardo alle sigarette, non esisteva a Kwret Marlwe l’equivalente del tabacco.

Pur vergognandosi della sua debolezza, Buffy si aggirava spesso nei dintorni della Foresteria, sperando di riuscire ad intravederlo, ma Spike non usciva mai. La ragazza fu però presente, una sera, quando due Cacciatrici a lei sconosciute, una sottile asiatica in casacca e pantaloni bianchi e una nera scattante come una pantera in corti calzoncini, si diressero verso la sua porta con implacabile decisione, bussando e aspettando pochi attimi prima di entrare.

Incapace di impedirselo, Buffy si accostò alle fessure delle imposte per spiare il loro incontro. Il vampiro stava leggendo un libro al loro ingresso, ma quando posò gli occhi sulle due giovani donne s’irrigidì come aspettandosi un attacco. Chinò il capo in un cortese, lento cenno di riconoscimento, pronunciando i loro nomi: -Xin Rong. Nikki, - e restò in attesa, vigile e contratto come un leone in agguato.

Fu la nera a prendere la parola: -Quando mi hanno detto che tu eri qui non potevo crederci. Se ci pensi bene è perfino divertente. Cosa ti è successo, hai molestato una Cacciatrice di troppo? - chiese con tagliente ironia.

-Così pare,- rispose Spike, posando con cura il libro e intrecciando con calma le mani davanti al viso.

Nikki proruppe in una breve risata: -Non ti trovo affatto cambiato. Non temere, non siamo qui per fartela pagare. Non nego che per un certo periodo ti ho portato rancore, ma visto come è finita,- disse accennando al mondo fuori dalla porta, -non penso di averne più motivo. Volevamo solo dirti che quando ti sentirai forte a sufficienza non ci dispiacerebbe avere la rivincita, per puro spirito sportivo, s’intende, al meglio di cinque atterramenti. -

Il vampiro sorrise divertito: -Sono a vostra disposizione, mie signore. Promettetemi solo che se dovessi vincere i suoi sei rampolli, - indicò Xin Rong, -non si accorderanno per rompermi le ossa. -

La cinese s’inchinò appena, gli occhi ridenti: -Sul mio onore, Spike-san, è solo per gioco. Ogni tanto il torneo di Mah Jong finisce per venire a noia… Nel villaggio stanno già circolando le scommesse. -

-A quanto mi danno? - chiese incuriosito il demone.

-Potrai scoprirlo da solo quando uscirai dalla clausura,- concluse la nera, precedendo la compagna fuori dalla porta.

Buffy riuscì a stento a nascondersi dietro l’angolo della costruzione, sollevata che le Cacciatrici che Spike aveva ucciso non avessero preteso vendetta, ma quasi delusa dalla mancata occasione di intervenire in difesa del vampiro, combattendo al suo fianco come un tempo.

***

La vita della ragazza si protrasse ancora, in un’attesa senza fine e senza speranza, finché una sera non venne informata, da una Kendra più grave del solito, che Spike aveva chiesto provviste sufficienti per un lungo viaggio.

Quella inattesa notizia spezzò bruscamente la stasi in cui la Cacciatrice era sprofondata. Il panico la sommerse come un’ondata gelida: aveva immaginato di avere molto tempo per trovare il modo di risvegliare la memoria del suo amante, ma ecco, di colpo i giorni a sua disposizione erano finiti. Scalza, vestita solo di un corto abitino di tela, si lanciò a precipizio fuori di casa, quasi travolgendo la sua amica stupefatta, correndo fino alla Foresteria con la mente vuota. Anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di come riuscirci, doveva impedirgli di abbandonarla. _Doveva!_

Entrò senza bussare. La stanza era semibuia, rischiarata solo dalla luce vacillante di alcune candele, e per un istante le parve di ritrovarsi nella cripta di Spike a Sunnydale. Il vampiro la guardò senza mostrare sorpresa. Era allungato disinvoltamente su una poltrona, il lungo corpo rilassato fasciato da una maglietta senza maniche e da aderenti pantaloni neri. In mano stringeva un bicchiere colmo di liquido rosso, ma nell’aria aleggiava il pungente odore dell’alcol.

La ragazza si fermò accanto alla porta. Nel varcare la soglia aveva esaurito tutto il suo coraggio e non riusciva a indursi ad avanzare o ad aprire bocca. Rimase immobile per lunghi istanti, finché l’uomo, dopo aver bevuto un sorso, non le rivolse per primo la parola.

-Cosa sei venuta a fare qui da me?- chiese con pigra curiosità.

Come sbloccata da quella voce familiare, Buffy avanzò di alcuni passi: -Sono venuta per convincerti a restare. Mi hanno detto che ti prepari ad andartene,- articolò a fatica, fissandogli i piedi nudi.

Spike sbuffò con aria seccata: -Anche nelle dimensioni demoniache non si riesce a trovare nessuno che si faccia i cazzi suoi… Va bene, poniamo che sia vero. Questo mondo è grande e sembra pieno di posti interessanti. Perché dovrei fermarmi in questo buco fottuto? Ti ho già detto che non mi ricordo affatto di te, quindi qualunque cosa siamo stati in passato l’uno per l’altra nella mia mente non esiste più. Sei una gran bella figliola, ma in questo posto ce ne sono centinaia, nessuna delle quali mi sembra riluttante a legarsi con un vampiro. Ho persino incontrato un paio di vecchie amiche. Di _loro_ invece mi ricordo bene,- concluse sorridendo con malizia.

Buffy sentì le viscere riempirsi di piombo fuso e alzò di scatto il viso impetuoso: -Non è possibile che tu ti sia dimenticato completamente di me. Lo dimostra l’aspetto che le Mne Limne Tan avevano assunto. Da qualche parte sepolto in profondità dentro di te conservi il ricordo di noi due! -

Il demone bevve ancora, riflettendo, e infine annuì: -Può darsi che questo sia vero. Ma se ho seppellito questo ricordo così in fondo ci dev’essere un motivo. Ho una grande fiducia nel mio istinto. Mi tradisce raramente e ora mi dice che tu per me significhi un grosso mucchio di guai. Forse non _voglio_ ricordare. Dimmi, Buffy, noi siamo stati felici insieme? -

La Cacciatrice deglutì a fatica. Avrebbe preferito combattere contro tutte le armate del Male anziché tentare di spiegare quello che lui le chiedeva. -No, non lo siamo stati molto. Ma vedi, io...-

Spike la interruppe alzando una mano: -Come vedi, ho ragione a non volere riscoprire questo pezzo del mio passato. A volte l’oblio è un dono mascherato da maledizione. Forse dovresti imitarmi. -

-NO! - gridò la ragazza, -ti prego, lasciami una possibilità. Forse posso aiutarti a ricordare. - Percorse di getto la distanza che li separava e cadde in ginocchio davanti al vampiro seduto. Gli posò sulle gambe le mani imploranti, sentendo i muscoli delle cosce contrarsi sotto il suo tocco e tutto il corpo compatto dell’uomo tendersi nella vigile attesa di un predatore minacciato, ma lui non fece alcun movimento per allontanarla, fissandole il volto con occhi ardenti.

Incoraggiata da quell’immobilità, la Cacciatrice fece scorrere le dita lungo le gambe del demone, risalendo lungo i fianchi, passandogliele sul petto, sfiorando coi polpastrelli i capezzoli sotto il liscio tessuto della tunica, arrivando infine ad accarezzargli il viso. Il vampiro non si mosse, continuando a scrutarla mentre lei gli sfiorava il volto con mani tremanti, riscoprendo la forma elegante degli zigomi affilati, percependo la tensione dei tendini della mascella e del collo. Buffy si alzò leggermente sulle ginocchia, portando il viso esattamente di fronte a quello dell’uomo, e fissò lo sguardo innamorato in quello azzurro di lui, sperando che le leggesse negli occhi l’intensità della sua passione. Lentamente accostò le labbra alle sue, baciandolo prima lievemente, poi con sempre maggiore intensità.

Spike rimase immobile, senza partecipare al bacio, ma senza neppure respingerla. Lei non si scoraggiò, insinuando la lingua tra le labbra contratte, accarezzando i muscoli scolpiti delle braccia nude, mentre il respiro le si faceva breve e il cuore le batteva a precipizio in petto, eccitata suo malgrado anche dalla sua passiva resistenza. Invasa dal desiderio bruciante che quell’uomo aveva sempre acceso in lei gli si premette contro, desiderando fondersi in lui, risvegliando i ricordi sopiti con la forza del suo amore.

Di colpo il corpo del vampiro si animò con la violenza di una molla compressa che finalmente si spezza. Le mani balzarono sulle sue spalle, insinuandosi sotto la scollatura della blusa della ragazza, e con uno unico strappo lacerarono l’indumento, avventandosi con furia selvaggia sulla carne liscia come seta, mentre ricambiava con avidità il suo bacio, divorandole le labbra come se non potesse saziarsene mai. Nell’intensità insopportabile dell’eccitazione il vampiro perse del tutto il controllo, scivolando involontariamente nelle fattezze da demone.

Buffy sussultò per la sorpresa, mentre le tornava alla mente con chiarezza la violenza che quello stesso uomo aveva cercato di usarle nel bagno della sua casa di Sunnydale. La ferocia del suo desiderio allora l’aveva terrorizzata e aveva disperatamente lottato per fermarlo, ma ora poteva ammettere che nel proprio corpo albergava un bisogno altrettanto animalesco e primitivo, e che respingerlo l’aveva ferita più di quanto avesse ferito lui.

Spike, percependo la sua esitazione, scostò la bocca dalla sua, continuando però a stringerle le spalle con le mani artigliate come se non potesse indursi a lasciarla completamente andare, il respiro ansimante che gli sfuggiva sibilando tra le zanne. Buffy fissò con fermezza il volto demoniaco e gli occhi gialli da belva, sentendo che vederlo in quelle condizioni non modificava affatto i suoi sentimenti. Rimpiangeva anzi di non possedere un viso altrettanto mutevole per poter esprimere la primeva potenza del suo bisogno di lui. Poteva solo dimostrare con le sue mani che non lo temeva più in nessuna delle sue forme. Afferrò con la forza di una Cacciatrice la stoffa della tunica nera e gliela strappò di dosso, lanciando con indifferenza lontano i brandelli, inutili foglie secche nel tornado del suo desiderio. Accarezzò coi palmi aperti i muscoli scolpiti del torace del suo amante, sentendolo tremare di piacere al contatto, poi riaccostò la bocca alle labbra di lui, esplorando con la lingua i contorni affilati dei denti, avvinghiandosi con violenza al suo corpo.

Afferrò il vampiro con le sottili, fortissime mani e lo strappò dalla poltrona, rotolando con lui sul tappeto intrecciato, mentre si strappavano di dosso gli ultimi indumenti come inconsistenti fogli di carta velina, nella fretta disperata di sentire la pelle nuda incontrarsi finalmente. Le mani e la bocca del demone si avventarono con spietata sensualità sul sottile corpo fremente della Cacciatrice, che sentì ogni fibra del suo essere incendiarsi per la disumana, erotica avidità con la quale l’uomo s’impadroniva di lei. L’urgenza del suo desiderio si fece insostenibile: circondò con le gambe i fianchi di Spike, inarcandosi per accoglierlo, mentre il vampiro penetrava in lei con un unico potente affondo che strappò a entrambi un grido di estasi.

Le unghie della ragazza tracciavano solchi sanguinosi sulla schiena muscolosa, mentre i corpi finalmente uniti cominciavano a muoversi con selvaggia sincronia, travolti da una passione troppo intensa per lasciare spazio alle parole.

Ai ringhi ferini che sfuggivano alla bocca di Spike facevano eco i gemiti incontrollabili di Buffy, inframmezzati dai “sì” coi quali accettava finalmente tutto del suo amante. Sì al suo amore, sì alla sua violenza e alla sua crudeltà, sì al tributo senza speranza col quale si era fatto quasi uccidere da Glory per non darle il dolore di perdere Dawn, sì alla maligna soddisfazione con cui l’aveva picchiata quando aveva scoperto che _poteva_ di nuovo farlo, sì al suo corpo, sì alle sue mani, alla sua bocca, al membro che la riempiva, sì a tutto quello che era e a quello che era stato, ora e per sempre.

Inconsapevole di tutto, perso insieme e dentro di lei, il vampiro scivolava incontrollabilmente attraverso i suoi due aspetti e la ragazza si trovava a baciare un diverso volto ogni volta che apriva gli occhi, come se stesse amando due persone differenti. Il bellissimo viso contratto dell’estasi e la demoniaca maschera ringhiante le ispiravano la stessa eccitazione, proiettandola implacabilmente verso il culmine, che raggiunsero nell’identico istante, gridando di gioia e di incomparabile appagamento.

Spike tenne la ragazza stretta a sé ancora alcuni momenti, nascondendole il viso contro il collo, prima di rotolarle a fianco, ansimante, cingendola con un braccio.

Buffy si rannicchiò in quel calore. Non aveva alcun dubbio di essere stata riconosciuta fino a che non sentì il vampiro mormorare, come a sé stesso: -Non ricordo, proprio non riesco a ricordare...-

Il dolore devastante dello shock le esplose dentro, peggiore di qualunque sofferenza che avesse mai sperimentato nella sua pur difficile vita. Tutto l’amore che aveva percepito nel loro abbraccio, tutte le emozioni di cui l’aveva rivestito, erano esistite solo nella sua mente, vere solo per lei. Se ancora lui non la rammentava era stata per l’uomo solo una scopata facile, un piacere fugace che non aveva saputo negarsi. Era vuota e sola, e lo sarebbe rimasta per sempre.

Si tirò lentamente a sedere, abbracciandosi le gambe per nascondere sulle ginocchia il viso sbiancato dal trauma e le sue lacrime silenziose. Rimase immobile, una povera cosa distrutta, per un tempo che le parve infinito, prima di sentire la mano gentile del demone carezzarle delicatamente la schiena nuda:

-Proprio non riesco a ricordare,- riprese il vampiro, e ora nella sua voce si era insinuata una sottile nota di malvagio divertimento, -non ricordo un’altra volta in cui sia stato così bello. E dire che ogni volta che ti ho avuta mi è sembrato di toccare il cielo con un dito. Quella volta nella casa abbandonata, per esempio...-

Comprendendo di colpo, Buffy si rivoltò di scatto contro di lui, avventandoglisi addosso con un furore che cancellava qualunque altra emozione: -Bastardo, tu non hai mai dimenticato! Per tutto questo tempo hai solo fatto finta, ti sei preso gioco di me! Cosa ti hanno fatto per trasformarti in un tale animale...-

Il vampiro schivò facilmente i suoi colpi, che la furia stessa rendeva imprecisi, agguantandola per i polsi sottili e schiacciandola al suolo col peso del suo corpo rabbioso:

-Davvero vuoi sapere cosa ho passato? A te posso anche dirlo, _amore! _\- Come sempre, l’ironia della sua voce tramutò in un insulto quel nomignolo affettuoso: -Credi davvero che questa sia stata la prima volta che mi risveglio _salvato_ dalla mia Cacciatrice personale? Deliri, bambina! È vero, io ho sempre ricordato tutto, fin dall’inizio. Pur ridotto com’ero credo di non essere mai stato felice come in quelle prime settimane, quando sapevo che tu mi eri accanto e ti prendevi cura di me. Ma quando mi hai abbandonato da solo in quel bosco maledetto, cieco e sfigurato, il mio bisogno di te ha attirato in pochi giorni le demoni. Avevo appena recuperato la vista e ho lottato, ma erano talmente tante… Mentre mi trasportavano svenuto al villaggio sono già riuscite a leggere a sufficienza nel mio cuore da far assumere ad una di loro le tue sembianze. Mi sono risvegliato tra le tue braccia, e tu eri come ti avevo sempre sognata, amorosa e arrendevole. Hanno giocato con me per giorni, prima di sbattermi in faccia la verità. Amano il dolore, le Figlie del Desiderio, e quello dell’anima per loro è più dolce e ricco di quello del corpo. Ho creduto che il cuore mi si spezzasse, e con quanta voluttà le ho sentite abbeverarsi alla mia sofferenza! Dicono che possono vederla, sai, come un alone rosso. Credo di avere saziato tutto il villaggio prima ancora che cominciassero a torturarmi. Sono davvero _esperte _a procurare dolore senza causare la morte... Si sono accanite su di me per un’eternità, quasi uccidendomi, prima di inscenare un falso salvataggio e confinarmi in una capanna con un’altra “te”. Ormai sapevo che potevano impersonarti, ma l’imitazione era talmente perfetta che sono riuscite nuovamente a farmi dubitare, mentre _tu_ mi curavi e mi amavi... La delusione è stata talmente amara, e umiliante... e a quel punto hanno cambiato il nome del gioco. Mi hanno detto che non c’eri mai stata, che erano state loro fin dal principio, che tu eri morta nel passaggio tra i due mondi. Ero nelle loro mani ed ero solo. Mi hanno proposto di comprarmi un’ultima illusione, alcuni ultimi giorni con te, se mi fossi offerto volontariamente alla tortura. Godono nello spezzare la volontà e l’orgoglio, loro lo sanno che il bisogno è più forte... Credi che io abbia saputo resistere a lungo? Cos’hai bevuto, _ragazzina?_ Mi sono accostato da solo alla croce e ho aperto le mani davanti ai loro chiodi! Avevo saputo accontentarmi del patetico pupazzo costruito per me da Warren, e l’imitazione che mi offrivano era... di buona qualità. -

Spike le lasciò i polsi. Buffy aveva da tempo cessato di dibattersi e piangeva in silenzio, ascoltando quell’impietoso resoconto, mentre le lacrime le scorrevano lungo le tempie, bagnando i corti capelli chiari. Il vampiro le voltò le spalle, alzandosi agilmente, disinvolto nella sua nudità, e bevendo un sorso del suo liquore rosso prima di guardarla di nuovo, il viso contratto in una sofferta smorfia di autoironia:

-Quando siete piombati sul villaggio non ho creduto che foste veramente il comitato di salvataggio, sai, nei film arrivano un po’ prima che il prigioniero sia stato spezzato... perché ormai io lo ero. Non mi restava la forza né la voglia di riscuotere il premio che mi ero comperato con tutto quel dolore. Avevo perso la capacità di illudermi, volevo solo seguirti davvero, dovunque fossi andata. Solo quando mi hai donato il sangue ho capito che stavolta eri veramente tu. -

Buffy si sollevò lentamente, massaggiandosi i polsi doloranti: -Ma se ricordavi tutto, e se alla fine mi avevi riconosciuta, perché questo scherzo sadico? Perché hai finto l’amnesia? -

Il vampiro la guardò per lunghi istanti, con gli occhi che sembravano ardere di fuoco azzurro:

-Perché nulla di quanto ho subito per mano delle Mne Limne Tan mi ha fatto male quanto me ne hai fatto tu, _per anni._ Ti è sempre stato più facile negare i tuoi sentimenti e anche i miei, piuttosto che affrontarli e viverli. Mi è sembrato di morire mille volte per la tua freddezza, per le frasi crudeli, per la disinvoltura con la quale hai giocato col mio corpo e col mio amore. Cosa significa per me che tu protegga la mia vita? Non hai mai permesso a nessuno di uccidermi, neppure a Xander, neppure dopo che avevo tentato di violentarti. Mi hai salvato l’istante dopo aver giurato che non avrei mai potuto toccarti con un dito, né baciarti mai più! Cosa significa il sesso? E quando mai io e te non abbiamo fatto scintille? La prima volta che sei stata mia abbiamo abbattuto un palazzo senza neppure accorgercene! Per me non è cambiato niente, _amore!_ Quando ho ripreso conoscenza mi sono reso conto che non volevo essere il giocattolo di nessuno, specialmente il tuo. Fingere l’amnesia mi è sembrato l’unico modo di salvare davanti a te la mia dignità; avrei scritto io la parola _fine_ prima di calare il sipario. Non posso più essere il morto vivente che ti scopi quando non hai di meglio da fare, pronto a ingoiare insulti e offese, strisciando da te quando mi desideri di nuovo. Tu non vuoi amarmi, vuoi solo che _io_ ti ami. Non sono mai stato un uomo, per te, sono stato solo il tuo schiavo, un animale selvaggio, troppo poco domato! Come un mendicante mi sono saziato con le briciole di affetto che mi hai concesso. Ho troppa fame di te per restarti lontano. Anche adesso le mani mi tremano per la smania di toccarti ancora. Ma tu non mi hai mai amato, e quaggiù avresti la possibilità di torturarmi per _secoli!_ Non posso vivere senza di te, ma non posso più appartenerti alle tue condizioni. Se devo accontentarmi di un’illusione, meglio allora che sia quella delle demoni. Alla fine avranno la decenza di ammazzarmi. Quello che avete distrutto non era l’unico villaggio. Grazie a voi _buoni_ \- concluse beffardamente, sfiorando le cicatrici dei chiodi ancora visibili sui palmi, -ho di nuovo moneta per pagarmi l’ultimo miraggio. -

La Cacciatrice tacque, paralizzata dall’orrore. Non aveva mai sospettato l’intensità della sofferenza di Spike, ma non poteva negare nessuna delle sue parole. Aveva preferito rifiutare il proprio amore e quello del vampiro, senza preoccuparsi di quello che provava lui, che non poteva sapere quanto dolore fosse costato anche a lei negarsi, convinta che fosse il proprio dovere.

La ragazza cercò di parlare, ma la voce non voleva saperne di uscire. Alla fine riuscì ad articolare, con voce rotta: -Spike, mi dispiace...-

Il vampiro scoppiò in un’amara risata: -Buffy, quanta eloquenza! Eri molto più disinvolta quando mi ordinavi di sparire, di solito spaccandomi la faccia! “Mi dispiace” non basta. Dimmi cosa sono per te, cosa provi, o lasciami andare per sempre, - proruppe, piantandole in volto gli occhi azzurri brucianti di furia.

La ragazza chinò lo sguardo, frugando nel proprio cuore, e le parole che voleva emersero da sole. Non era abituata ad essere così esplicita, ma se era la verità che lui voleva l’avrebbe avuta. L’aveva taciuta troppo a lungo.

-Mi dispiace, William. - Il vampiro sussultò, sentendo il suo vecchio nome umano. -Mi dispiace infinitamente. Ho sempre sbagliato con te. Sembrava che in qualche modo non riuscissimo mai a capirci. Hai sempre avuto ragione tu. Sotto la pelle, noi due siamo uguali. Siamo destinati l’uno all’altra, ci apparteniamo, ma ero troppo abituata all’idea della sofferenza e non ho saputo comprenderlo. Non riuscivo a capire perché non potessi rimanerti lontana. Ho trovato mille scuse per venire a trovarti e la notte, nel mio letto vuoto, ti sognavo. Quante volte ti ho colpito per impedire a me stessa di accarezzarti, e ho giurato che era finita! Eppure continuavo a ritornare, attratta come una farfalla dalla fiamma, finché non ho più avuto la forza di resistere al desiderio. Anch’io ho creduto di conoscere la felicità perfetta, quando ti ho finalmente avuto. In ogni istante della giornata pensavo solo al momento in cui ti avrei rivisto. Bastava che mi sfiorassi per farmi perdere la testa, le tue mani mi bruciavano come fuoco. Mi hai fatto provare emozioni che non avevo mai neppure immaginato. Questo però ha complicato ancora di più la mia vita. Ero debole, confusa, sola. Persone che stimavo, ma che sbagliavano anche loro in buona fede, mi avevano convinta che il nostro rapporto fosse un abominio. Ho pensato di essere dannata, perché nonostante ciò ti volevo più di ogni altra cosa. Ero sicura di non avere diritto ad essere felice assieme a te nell’oscurità, come dicevi tu. Ho lacerato la mia anima nell’allontanarti e ho cercato di farmi odiare perché non tornassi a tentarmi. Non mi sono mai concessa di pensare a quanto male stessi facendo anche a te. Persa nel mio dolore, sono stata insensibile ed egoista. Solo ora ho capito me stessa e sono pronta ad accettarti così come sei. Ti ho sempre amato, anche se non ho mai saputo dirtelo. Sei un uomo, ai miei occhi sei l’unico che esiste davvero. Ti desidero disperatamente. Davanti a te non ho più orgoglio. Qualunque sia il prezzo per il tuo perdono, lo pagherò. Vuoi la mia vita, il mio sangue? Devi solo dirlo. Morirò con gioia, purché tu mi tocchi un’ultima volta. Uccidimi pure, ma non lasciarmi più. Se mi rifiuti, passerò l’eternità intera a tentare di riconquistarti. Non mi arrenderò mai, fino a che non ti avrò riavuto per me. Mi hai sentito? _MAI!_ _Ti amo_. -

Il vampiro mosse un passo nella sua direzione, come un sonnambulo, mentre i suoi occhi ardenti sembravano riempirsi di pace, come colmati dall’interno: -Dillo ancora. -

-Ti amo, Spike. -

-Ancora. -

-Ti amo. Per sempre. -

-Ancora. -

-Ti amo. Sei l’unico che posso amare, tu l’hai sempre saputo. Ora lo so anch’io. -

Il demone si era riaccostato adagio a lei e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia per divorarle meglio il volto con lo sguardo. La fissò per un tempo infinito, cercando conferma delle sue parole. Vide solo sincerità sul suo viso, e rimpianto per tutto il tempo che avevano sprecato. Tese una mano tremante e la Cacciatrice fu svelta ad afferrargliela, baciando le cicatrici prima di appoggiare la guancia bagnata di lacrime nel cavo di quel palmo ferito.

Spike attirò la ragazza nel cerchio caldo delle sue braccia, stringendola con una forza che avrebbe ucciso un normale essere umano, ma lei lo ricambiò con pari intensità. Il bacio appassionato che si scambiarono suggellò la reciproca promessa di eternità condivisa.

Si tennero stretti per minuti o millenni, inginocchiati sul tappeto, inconsapevoli del mondo intero. Ad un tratto il petto del vampiro fu scosso da una risata silenziosa, alla quale Buffy rispose con un mugolio interrogativo.

-Non è nulla, amore,- rispose Spike, pronunciando per la prima volta senza riserve quel nomignolo affettuoso. -Stavo solo pensando all’unica cosa che manca per rendere perfetto questo momento. -

La Cacciatrice si scostò appena, per guardarlo meglio negli occhi ridenti: -E quale sarebbe? -

\- È che ora che sai finalmente quello che vuoi, in tutto questo mondo dimenticato da Dio non ci sono i sessantasei tromboni che volevo per la tua parata! - rise il vampiro, con un’espressione di gioia che lei non gli aveva mai visto prima.

Tranquillizzata, Buffy tornò a riaccoccolarsi contro il petto muscoloso del suo amante, sorridendo: -Non fa nulla. Vorrà dire che impareremo a costruirli insieme. -

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per chi mi ha accompagnato lungo tutta la strada fino a un finale che fosse abbastanza happy per me. Sì, lo ammetto, sono il tipo di tapina infantile che non è soddisfatta se non davanti a un bel classico, fiabesco "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti". 
> 
> Se c'è qualcun'altra della mia specie qui... che batta un kudos ☺ ☺ ☺


End file.
